


Broken Coin

by rufferto



Series: His Destiny [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Drama, M/M, Non-Royal Arthur, Pining, Present day (2015), Pretend Relationship, Romance, Royal Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the man of his dreams falls into his lap by chance Arthur jumps at the opportunity to make things right between them. They've been at odds so long. He agrees to be Merlin's pretend boyfriend even though he knows Merlin hates him. He knows he has this one chance to change things around and he may not get another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin eyed the man who had just climbed the walls of his father’s castle. “One step closer.” He warned as he brandished his pistol. “And right between the eyes….” His eyes widened. “Arthur?!?” He recognized the intruder as soon as the moonlight illuminated his face. “What are you doing here?”

Arthur scoffed, “You don’t know how to aim. You fire that thing and it’ll probably explode in your face.”

Merlin lowered the gun with wide eyes. “What do you want, Arthur?”

“I thought climbing up a stone wall should be obvious, Merlin.” Arthur strode forward and seized him by the night shirt. “I came for you.” He kissed Merlin deeply.

Merlin’s lips opened up to him easily and they crashed together on his bed, kissing desperately. “If they catch you…”

“They won’t catch me.” Arthur pulled Merlin’s nightshirt up and over his head. He kissed Merlin’s neck and thumbed his pert little nipples until they became tight. “Nobody knows I’m here, unless you scream.”

“Not going to scream.” Merlin fumbled with the ties on Arthur’s shirt. “Want to see your body.”

Arthur didn’t waste any time denying Merlin that request. Off went the shirt, pants and boots. He settled over Merlin and grinned at him. “This what you wanted.”

“Oh yeah.” Merlin’s squeezed his chest and ran his fingers up and down the taunt muscled chest. “Fuck me, Arthur. I want your cock.”

_Then the alarm clock rang, and Arthur’s eyes opened._

“Fuck.” Arthur swore.

That wasn’t the first time he’d woken up rock fucking hard after a dream about the man who hated him. _Mer_ lin. He could never do anything right when it came to him. The man just tied him up in so many knots he didn’t know what he was saying until he said it. Then it was too late and Merlin was walking away from him, disgusted.

“Fuck.” Arthur swore again as he reached down and grabbed his cock. Not the first time he would pull himself to completion after dreaming all night about Merlin Emrys. He closed his eyes and tried to think back to his dreams, tried to imagine Merlin’s beautiful body underneath him, writhing and pliant. He groaned and bucked into his hand. It didn’t take long. “Ahhh….” He rasped.

It was done. He fell back against his pillow and grunted.

He groaned and flung back the covers of his bed. The moment he’d laid eyes on Merlin he’d wanted him and their first meeting and every meeting after that had gone so badly it was like some unseen force was purposefully messing with his life.

Merlin, son of Duke Balinor Emrys. He was a dashing young bachelor and the darling of England’s High Society being the only child of one of the richest men in England.

And Arthur wasn’t royalty at all. His father owned a chain of retail malls in England and was extremely rich but not royal.

They met at College in Eton and that had been the day he wished he could do over so many times. That initial encounter had damned him in Merlin’s eyes and no matter what he did to try and fix it, it continued to backfire in his face. He didn’t want to remember any of the failed attempts to win his friendship. Arthur pulled the pillow over his face. The reason for his dream was clear. Tonight he’d be setting eyes on Merlin Emrys for the first time in six weeks, five days and twenty two hours and sixteen minutes. Not that he was counting.

Slowly he dragged himself out of bed and padded into the living room. He lived alone on purpose in a posh flat in London. He was his own man in spite of being the heir to a vast fortune. He was good at his job and he liked what he did. His father didn’t involve himself in his son or daughter’s lives and he was fine with that. As long as Arthur continued to make the company money, Uther never bothered him.

There was only one thing wrong in his life.

Merlin Emrys.

He was a thorn in Arthur’s side and no matter what he did he couldn’t get rid of it. Okay, so lately it had been worse. The rumors of Merlin’s new relationship with a beautiful lady by the name of Freya some lady of something or other were driving him insane. He had no right to be jealous but god it was eating him up inside. Tonight he was going to have to see them together and the horrid part was that he didn’t even want to get out of it. He must be slightly masochistic because he wanted to see Merlin and he had to admit that he’d take any attention he could have for the opportunity of seeing those beautiful blue eyes directed at him.

He knew he was in love. He’d known it for years. Merlin was the only man for him. He’d fallen in love with him that first day they’d met and had been unable to fix the situation ever since. That was five years ago. His best friend Gwaine mocked him constantly about it. Five years was a long time to carry a torch especially when the object of your affections was as unattainable as Merlin was.

As he was clearly obviously in love with the girl in the pictures.

What Arthur wouldn’t give to have Merlin look at him that way.

Masochistic, he clearly was because his heart was fluttering at the very idea of seeing Merlin again. He could spend the evening just watching him smile and flirt and laugh. Even if it was from afar. Even if he couldn’t even talk to him without something awkward happening. If he just looked his way once, that would be enough. Arthur could live on that for months. He’d memorize every detail.

He stumbled to the shower and let the cool water drench over him.

He was certain he was cursed, masochistic and cursed.

It wasn’t that he didn’t have partners to choose from. He had partners, loads of partners. Men, women, they flocked to him. He was good-looking and had money. He rarely actually ‘dated’ but he did get release when he wanted to. He wasn’t a monk. None of them were good enough to engage his affections, none of them were Merlin.

Tonight he would try and talk to Merlin tonight and maybe he wouldn’t get tongue tied, his mouth wouldn’t run away with him or something awkward and embarrassing wouldn’t happen.

***

Merlin sat in the limo with his mother looking fitful on the other side. “I’m 25 years old.” He told her flatly. “You cannot arrange a marriage for me and frankly I refuse. Freya’s nice but I’m not interested.”

They were both about to attend a benefit where a number of very wealthy and influential parties would attend.

“But Merlin, you are both so wonderful together.” Hunith gushed out as their car pulled up. “And your father is dead set on this. There’s no chance he will change his mind.”

Merlin jutted out his chin. He was so tired of this nonsense. It was his life! They had nearly stopped him from getting a medical degree. They had stopped him from staying in the dormitories at school and college. They had chosen everyone he ever dated. They were trying to control his entire life and he didn’t know why. For a long time he’d gone with it but this was the last straw. “I’m not marrying her!"

“Merlin, we are announcing the marriage tomorrow.”

“No you are not.” Merlin scowled. “You can’t!”

“Why on earth not, Merlin!?” Hunith hissed. Merlin always caved in. He knew how angry Balinor got when he didn’t. They exited the Limo and Merlin turned to see someone at the other end of the red carpet.

He was wanted so much to get out of this that he was going to try the most desperate thing he could think of and he spotted a person he could use to make it happen.

“Because I’m gay!” Merlin announced loudly. “And my boyfriend wouldn’t like it.”

Hunith’s mouth dropped open and looked as if she might swoon. “You’re what?” The press all turned to Merlin.

Merlin pushed through the carpet and found his target. Arthur Pendragon. Arthur –owed- him from years ago and for so much weirdness and he knew the man liked men. Arthur was talking with that flowy haired friend of his and hadn’t noticed the commotion behind them. He looked back in surprise when Merlin touched his shoulder. “Just go with this.” He begged, grabbed him by the tux and kissed him.

***

Arthur and Gwaine had arrived on the carpet with Gwaine’s friend Ellena and were just about to enter when Arthur felt someone touch his arm. He turned around about to tell a reporter off for stopping them at the entrance when he saw who it was. A pair of brilliant blue eyes captured his, said something, and lips. On his.

His mind exploded. Merlin was kissing him and it wasn’t anything sweet and innocent either. He was demanding and more familiar than any kind of first kiss should be. His hand squeezed Arthur’s bum and the blonde let out a low groan. When he opened his eyes, Merlin’s head was on his shoulder as he smiled cheekily to the cameras.

What just happened?

“Take me inside, you idiot.” Merlin said between his teeth. “I’ll explain later. Please. Just go with it, you’ll save my life. I’ll owe you forever.”

Gwaine and Ellena recovered quickly and took up position on either side of them. They had heard Merlin’s words even if Arthur hadn’t been able to process anything just yet.

Arthur recovered enough to toss his arm around Merlin’s shoulder, give a smile to the press, wave at Merlin’s mother and escort him inside while thankfully still staying on his own two feet.

When they were finally inside away from the press. “Emrys, what in god’s name do you think you’re doing!?!” It was Gwaine who spoke first.

A kiss. Merlin had just kissed him. Arthur shook himself.

“Look, I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anything else….” Merlin babbled, a red blush creeping up his neck. He looked over at Arthur with an adorably apologetic smile.

“Merlin Emrys!” Hunith was not going to let them off that easy. “And you.” She glared at Arthur. “What have you done to my son?!”

“Your Grace,” Arthur managed to grasp what little of his brain was functioning. “Er. I think you’re misunderstanding.”

“Merlin, did you or did you not refer to this man as your boyfriend in front of the media?” Hunith pointed at Arthur.

Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin’s shoulders, disbelief pounding in his ears. Did he just have another dream? Was he going to wake up again?

“Whether he did or not do you think we could save this discussion for a less public time and place?” Gwaine interjected between the two. “We are all starting to really turn heads.”

“Your father is going to have a heart attack. I am going to go write that check and deal with him and Lady Frey’s father. Arthur Pendragon.” Hunith lifted her head as she looked the man up and down. “You’d better keep him out of trouble until it is time to go. This isn’t over, Merlin.” She turned and stalked off plastering a regal smile to her lips.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur found his voice and drawled. “As amusing as this is. What exactly are you up to?”

“Look I just need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend as long as it takes to convince my parents to drop this insane idea to forcefully marry me off as I was just about to start residency. You were conveniently there and since we hate each other I figured no one would get hurt.” Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. “If you don’t want to, I’ll just find someone else.”

Arthur shot Gwaine a glare that basically said: Shut the hell up if you know what’s good for you. To Merlin he said almost too quickly. “Its fine, Merlin. As it happens I’ve been looking for distraction and I’m in-between relationships at the moment.”

Merlin laughed unkindly at that, “You’ve never had a relationship in your life, Pendragon.”

This was his chance. His way in and Arthur was going to take it. He compressed his lips together at the cheap shot and did his best to ignore it. “We should probably get our stories straight before we head out into the fray.”

“What, you’re okay with this? It’ll only be for a couple of weeks or so, I promise!” Merlin gazed at him hopefully without a shred of lust or love in his eyes. “Then we’ll just break up or something and you can go back to your player ways.”

Arthur didn’t care. The gods had given him time and he was going to make the most of it.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Arthur?” Gwaine looked at his friend with a worried frown. He knew just how invested Arthur was in Merlin and Merlin. Gwaine looked at the young man. Merlin was just using him. He was pretty sure that Merlin had no idea how easy it would be for him to totally shatter Arthur.

“Oh I’m sure.” Arthur wasn’t going to pass this up for the world. The man of his dreams had just fallen into his lap.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Wow i was surprised to get so many comments so I decided to give an update tonight. I'm trying to finish one of my other fics but didn't have any motivation on it tonight. I was so happy to receive them all! thank you!!
> 
> Yes, Hunith and Balinor are out of character in this story. They are uppity royals but there is more to it and a reason why they are so controlling. Things will be revealed as the story progresses. 
> 
> You know me, I can't help but put plot twists in.

Arthur couldn’t believe what was happening but he was swiftly rising to the challenge. Merlin was actually willingly standing next to him and sticking to his side. It was the longest amount of time he’d ever been close to the man except for that one time back in university that he hated thinking about and wouldn’t think about. “Merlin, let’s talk in here.” He didn’t like the look Gwaine was giving him. He could handle it! Really the man was sometimes too over-protective. He guided Merlin into a semi-private area that didn’t have a lot of people around. “So, care to tell me why the sudden need for a boyfriend?” He drawled with an amused twitch to his lips.

He couldn’t help it. When Merlin was this close to him his whole body prickled with the heat of it and he had to release tension with a challenging tone or a condescending manner. It’s part of the reason why he could never fix things. He couldn’t even talk to the man properly. It was pathetic. He was pathetic. Merlin made him feel like a sweating sixteen year old boy half the time and being an ass was his only defense.

Merlin snorted, “You wouldn’t understand you don’t have a life like mine but if you MUST know.” He stepped a few paces away from Arthur to purposefully get out of arms reach. “My parents have decided to arrange a marriage and this was the only thing I could think of to stop it. I’m starting my residency in a couple of months and having a wife is the last thing I want.”

“I thought you would be happy to marry someone beautiful and simple.” Arthur smirked. “She seems to hang on to your every word.”

“She’s nice but I don’t want to be married.” Merlin flung his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Dad wants a grandson as soon as humanly possible and I just want to live my life. And Freya’s not simple, Arthur.” Merlin glared at him hotly, “She’s and extremely talented architect and if you insult her again I will punch you in the face!”

“That would be an interesting feat since you couldn’t punch your way out of a plastic bag.” Arthur snickered. He did NOT like hearing Merlin praise Freya. He should be praising him, Arthur.

Merlin balled his fists. “I’m not going to fight you here!” he hissed, “Since that would completely defeat the purpose of convincing my mother I’m gay as rainbows. So are you willing to do this or are you just going to stand there making fun of me?”

"Sorry,” Arthur muttered. “Look, I told you I would but we need a story. Unfortunately we haven’t been seen in public for months and you’ve been dating that Freya girl.” He tried not to look like he really hated the fact that it had been months since he'd seen Merlin.

Merlin shrugged. “So, huh. Well, what about if we got together briefly during the last benefit we attended and you gave me space to figure out what was in my head and I was supposed to tell you the next time we saw each other? We can’t go with secret texts and dating because people monitor my phone conversations.”

“Wow that sucks.” Arthur gave him a sympathetic look. “I didn’t know you had to deal with that. Don’t you have any privacy?”

“Not much, I mean, at least I’m not a Prince. My dad sometimes treats me like I am and it’s incredibly annoying. All I want to do is be a Doctor and he’s been fighting me on that since the very beginning. He doesn’t want me in any danger.” Merlin looked exasperated by it all as he bit his lip.

Arthur didn’t think that his lip deserved such treatment and tried valiantly to resist the urge to reach out and thumb it better. Luckily he wasn’t within arms-length. “How is being a Doctor being in danger?” Arthur wondered.

“Well because I don’t want to work at a hospital forever. In a couple of years I actually want to join Doctors without borders, travel and help people and DO something with my life.” Merlin’s shoulders sagged slightly. “Dad is doing everything in his power to make sure that does not happen. He’s afraid I’ll get shot at or kidnapped or some such nonsense. I can take care of myself!”

Arthur couldn’t help but be surprised. His eyebrows climbed, he had no idea Merlin would have such dreams and yet he couldn’t help a swell of pride in his chest. This was the longest conversation he’d ever had with Merlin and he didn’t want to do or say anything to mess it up. “So I’m to be the patient lover who waited for you to make a decision?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Merlin looked slightly nervous as he looked up at the man. “I sort of sprung it on you, sorry. I know you don’t like me and find me annoying.” He had the grace to look apologetic.

“I can be a patient lover.” Arthur drawled as he stepped closer. “But I do expect something in return, Merlin. If I’m going to do this for you I have to keep my reputation intact so you’re really going to have to learn how to kiss properly or everyone’s going to know this is a sham.”

Merlin stepped backwards and into a bookcase, “Arthur!” He exhaled. “I know how to kiss!”

“No.” Arthur chuckled, “You really don’t.”

As far as super bad ideas went, this was probably hands down the worst idea Merlin ever had. He should have known better. Ever since that incident. He stared wide-eyed at the beautiful blonde unable to react fast enough. Arthur snaked his hand around Merlin’s slim waste and pulled him up close.

Arthur lifted a hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes. “Always look, Merlin, before you kiss.”

“Of course I know…” Merlin made the mistake of opening his mouth.

And Arthur swooped in. He captured Merlin’s lips and slipped his tongue inside to explore the sweet cavern he’d desired so long. He could perhaps be forgiven for his inability to control himself just then when presented with an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. He plundered Merlin’s mouth and soon found the younger man responding in kind. Merlin’s hands gripped Arthur’s shoulders and slid down his back. He pressed them close together and let Merlin feel his whole body until he reluctantly pulled away. His teeth caught lower lip as he did and he sucked it just before letting go.

Merlin staggered back, breath heavy and hot. His eyes were wide with confusion. “W—what.” He stammered.

“That was a proper kiss, Merlin.” Arthur winked nonchalantly at him.

“Right.” Merlin straightened _. Nothing to worry about Emrys, he’s just playing with you_. “Em. Not bad. I think we’ve got this.” He looked away from Arthur just then, face rather red. What on earth had he been thinking? Truth was he hadn’t. He’d just wanted an excuse to say no and Arthur had just conveniently been right there.

Duchess Hunith Emrys found them shortly after. She looked unhappy and worried which was usually never a good sign. She threw Arthur an annoyed look as she approached her son. “Merlin, I hope you know how disappointed I am in you. You couldn’t have chosen a worse moment. Your father is in China right now and can’t come home immediately but he is coming back in three weeks.” She folded her arms and regarded her thoughtless son. “He expects this to be over by then, if not he says he will take measures.” There was a slight twitch to her eye. “He wants this and I quote: Result of a Ridiculous Tantrum…” She indicated Arthur Pendragon. “To be done by then. I’m sorry, Mr Pendragon but you clearly don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into or who you’re dealing with.” 

Arthur frowned faintly it was almost as if she was afraid of Merlin’s father. Well, HE certainly wasn’t and he saw how angry Merlin was getting. In an effort to diffuse the situation from getting an audience he made a quick decision. “Merlin’s going back to mine tonight. We have an outing planned for tomorrow.” He said airily as though he hadn’t a concern in the world. “I assure you, Security at my flat is the highest. He will come to no danger.” It felt weird speaking about Merlin like that, he was twenty-five, not a kid.

Merlin stared at Arthur just then and linked their arms together, “Yes, mum. It was all part of the deal I had with him.”

“What deal?” Hunith was clearly becoming more agitated the closer Arthur stood to Merlin.

“Well, this was the night I was going to tell him whether or not I would publicly be his boyfriend.” Merlin said cheerfully. “If my decision was yes, Arthur was going to take me out tomorrow and the world will see us together.” He lifted his chin defiantly. “Isn’t that right, Princess?” Merlin gazed up at Arthur with what he hoped was an adoring look.

Arthur’s heart clenched slightly. _Princess._ That stupid nickname brought back the whole fiasco from five years ago and he would not! He would not go there. Merlin had used that name deliberately to throw him off and seize control back. “Yes, Merlin.” He found himself saying tightly.

Hunith sighed deeply. She looked at Arthur for a moment as if she wished she could sweep him under the carpet and out of site. “We must mingle and be seen to leave here on good terms.” She decided. “ _Mr_ Pendragon.” She did her very best not to emphasize the term ‘mr’ and failed. Arthur’s jaw tensed. “I must trust that you will not hurt my son and _will_ do what is best for him.”

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting him.” Arthur responded tightly. His father used to have choice words for the aristocracy. Uther never failed to talk at length about how the British Royals were a bunch of good-for-nothing leeches on society. Especially when they looked down on him for being ‘made’ money. His mother, Ygrayne had been the daughter of a lord and ran away with Uther. Arthur’s mother’s family had disowned her for it. It had been a thorn in Uther’s side ever since. Hunith slid her eyes up and down Arthur and let out a light harrumph. She didn’t trust him or believe him, he was sure. Little did she know that he really would lay down his own life for Merlin, he was that much in love with him.

So they were left to themselves after that and Merlin was soon the social butterfly he always ended up being at these events. This was the evening Arthur had expected to have. He thought for certain he would just be watching Merlin from afar and not lingering nearby. He didn’t think he’d manage a two word conversation with the man let alone experience kissing him. Truth be told he was somewhat dazed. He drank his champagne and delighted in the fact that he could let his eyes follow Merlin without being worried about getting caught. The news was all about the ballroom now and they were whispering. Let them whisper.

“You alright, there, Arthur?” Gwaine eventually found him again after managing a dance or two with his wife.

“Yeah, I’m amazing.” Arthur grinned a little too wide. “Merlin is coming home with me.”

“Elena says it’s all people are talking about.” Gwaine gave him another concerned look. “Look, this is dangerous too. I’ve been hearing things about Balinor Emrys. You don’t want to be on his bad side.”

“I can handle the likes of him.” Arthur scoffed.

“You’re not thinking with the right appendage, mate.” Gwaine smirked. “Are you sure he’s worth all this?”

“Oh he is.” Arthur got another glass. “I’ve been waiting forever for this chance Gwaine.”

“I know, mate.” Gwaine sighed. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, and I mean emotionally and not physically.”

“Grown man, Gwaine.” Arthur muttered. "I know what I'm doing."

“Yeah, yeah.” Gwaine snorted. He remembered picking up the pieces five years ago and it hadn't been pretty then and he doubted it would be pretty now. 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to the reason why Merlin is under so much pressure to be married of course.:)

Arthur had come out when he was sixteen. To his great surprise Uther’s response was:

“I’ve known you were gay since you were eight and have been waiting for you to say something. That was the year you asked your mother if you could dress up as Snow White for Halloween and Morgana demanded to be Prince Charming since you were getting your way.”

And that was that. Uther accepted it gracefully and just let Arthur live his life. The fact that he was actually very good at business and could be quite ruthless made Uther happy. Make money, don’t create bad PR, that’s all his father cared about. He often spent the holidays with the family as his older sister Morgana was married and had three boys now and being an uncle was the best thing ever.

He had a feeling being involved with the son of Duke Balinor Emrys was going to be one of those times that his father considered Bad PR but he didn’t care. He had to admit towards the end of the evening he was getting a little buzzed and was glad it was Gwaine’s Chauffer who drove them to the event.

As he watched Merlin dance with someone a memory surfaced, unbidden.

_“So, have you’ve met the Princess of Eton?” said a boy who he later learned was Lord Will Blackstone, one of Merlin’s best friends._

God how Arthur hated that nickname.

_“Arthur Pendragon? No.” Merlin shook his head. “I’ve seen pictures and saw him at a lecture. He’s gorgeous. He’s a couple of years ahead of us, isn’t he?”_

_Apparently Merlin had heard of him already. Arthur sighed as he listened to their conversation. It wasn’t his fault actually, he was in the bathroom first._

_“Yeah. He’s known for taking people down and breaking them.” Will chortled. “But who cares? He’s sexy as hell.”_

_“Unlikely for us to ever be in the same circles. He’s a commoner, Will. We couldn’t even be friends.”_

_“Hah, a very wealthy, very gorgeous commoner and he’s Captain of Eton’s Footie team. And why do you need to be friendly with someone if you just want to fuck them? I think I’ll be going to games this year. I bet his thighs look great in shorts. I’ll wager I’ll get him into bed before you do.”_

_Merlin had laughed and teased will about his fixation on blonde men and jocks with no brains. “Oh come on,” Merlin said._

_“No, really, Merlin. I’d happily get between those thighs any day of the week and you know you would too if you weren’t so afraid of your father. But don’t worry I’ll be sure and give you all the gory details.”_

_“Shut up, Will.”_

Merlin’s casual, yet quite callous comments had hurt so badly that Arthur had become unreasonably angry when he’d heard it. He’d been trying to get a chance to talk to Merlin for a while and that was the first time he’d been hit with reality. Merlin would never even consider being his friend or anything else.

Arthur sighed at the memory. Ever since that first day there wasn’t a day that went by he wished he could have a do over. He would have done that whole first day differently and would have kept a reign on his temper and Merlin might think better of him.

Gwaine grunted as he watched Arthur stare at Merlin. He remembered years ago at the end of University when Arthur had gotten very drunk one night and finally confessed to wanting Merlin after a spectacularly bad argument. He’d been shot down but only after Merlin had gone red in the face and dragged him out of the room before he made an even bigger fool of himself in front of even more people.

 _“I know he cares about me but why… why doesn’t he love me? God, I love him so much. I need him Gwaine.”_ Arthur had cried on his shoulder that night.

It had taken all of Gwaine’s will not to find Merlin Emrys and punch him in the face. Gwaine had since watched Arthur close himself off to any kind of emotional attachment. It was terrible, Arthur had so much capacity for love but there was only one man that ever got to him. Gwaine was certain Merlin had no idea and only saw Arthur as a jock Prat. There had never been a time that an encounter between Merlin and Arthur hadn’t ended badly because Merlin couldn’t be what Arthur wanted him to be no matter how much he might want to be, deep down inside. And now here they were years later and the thoughtless bastard had walked up to Arthur, kissed him and declared they were boyfriends.

Arthur knew what Gwaine was probably thinking but he didn’t care. Then he realized that he didn’t have to stand there. He strode forward halfway through the song and tapped the girl on the shoulder. “May I cut in, ma’am?”

She blushed and was about to offer her hand when instead it was actually Merlin’s that he was offering himself to. And oh yes, the boyfriend. She blushed again and quickly hurried off leaving Merlin with nothing to do but glare at Arthur and take his hand with a tight lipped expression.

“Now, now.” Arthur chided him. “Smile for the public.”

“Couldn’t you have just waited for me?” Merlin said indignantly.

“Stop trying to lead, Merlin.” Arthur closed his arm around Merlin’s waist and simply took over from there. “Smile. You like me now.” It wasn’t hard for Arthur to pretend as they danced. It was something he’d always felt and it was easy to let show in his face. Merlin had been the center of his heart for so long it was as easy as breathing.

Merlin couldn’t relax and would certainly not allow anyone to believe he was actually enjoying it. He’d put Arthur out of his mind the last time he saw him at University and never once thought of the man. Never. He couldn’t afford to. His medical degree had taken up all of his time and he’d thrown himself into that never once thinking about Arthur’s drunken confession. A confession Merlin hadn’t intended to ever do anything about but he had saved Arthur from making a very public scene and further embarrassing himself so Arthur owed him. The truth was he was tired of doing everything Balinor said and he would not give up this dream. He shouldn’t have had to give up any of his dreams. He wasn’t ready to have a family or be a father. He knew it was expected … it was demanded. He had to carry on the line. He didn’t have a choice and he knew that until he did get married (to a woman) Balinor wouldn’t share the family secret. So even entertaining the idea of Arthur was impossible. He couldn’t do it. It was something he could never have. But if they were going to force a marriage on him, he was going to retaliate. They would not snatch away all the hard work he’d done to become a doctor. They would not!

By the end of the dance Merlin hadn’t realized how close they had become. His hand was wrapped in Arthur’s and his head rested on the man’s shoulder. He jerked it up immediately and glared hotly, two red spots appearing on his cheeks.

“I believe the night is over, Merlin.” Arthur said smugly.

“Let go of my hand.” Merlin hissed.

“I will if you want people to think you’re upset with me, and you don’t want that do you?” Oh, Arthur was going to enjoy this! He couldn’t help himself.

The Prat was right and it made Merlin want to punch him! Instead he plastered a smile on his lips. He’d punch him later. He gripped the hell out of Arthur’s hand and dragged him off the dance floor. That was when he realized whose limo they would be riding in. He knew Gwaine hated him. He eyed the man and his pretty, vivacious wife. “Er, Hi.”

“Merlin.” Gwaine gave him a thin, less than welcoming smile.

Elena was far more welcoming. “I understand you’re coming with us Merlin.” She gushed and threw her arm around his shoulders so that Arthur and Gwaine had to fall behind. “Don’t mind the hubster. He’ll thaw once he gets to know you, and Arthur’s just in a mood.”

“He’s always in a mood.” Merlin muttered but he smiled happily at Elena who was actually being nice. “I think it’s his default setting.” He snuck a glance at Arthur who glowered at him.

“You’re not wrong.” Elena snickered. She walked with him all the way out to the limo. Pictures were getting taken and there was a lot of people asking questions but Elena was pretty good at getting everyone to the limo without having to deal with too much. Once inside, she even sat next to Merlin so Arthur and Gwaine were forced to sit on the other side and it was immediately clear that she had decided to be his friend.

It was the most awkward car ride ever. Gwaine was glaring at Merlin, Arthur had an unreadable expression and Elena talked about some famous people in the party in order to distract Merlin. Merlin loved her already for it. If only he could get out of actually having to go to Arthur’s flat, with Arthur. He snuck a glance at the man and briefly allowed his brain to wander.

Arthur was handsome, he couldn’t deny that. He also had to grudgingly admit he was rather beautiful with all his hard lines and muscular features. He shifted uncomfortably as his mind went to one of Arthur’s most enticing features. His Ass. It was, Merlin decided, sort of perfect. Then there were his eyes. He lifted his own to look and found that Arthur was watching him. They were so blue, so intensely blue that he caught his breath. “Sorry, Elena, I didn’t catch what you just said.” Merlin cleared his throat.

“I’m having a party on my yacht next Saturday. I’m sure Arthur forgot already that he was invited but I think you should both come to it. Shall I send you an invitation?”

“Uhm.” Merlin’s mind worked since he wasn’t sure what things he had going on next weekend. He checked his calendar. “My friend Freya’s in town and we were supposed to go to dinner that day. Can she come?”

“Of course, but I thought Arthur would be your date?” Elena looked mildly confused.

“Oh, Freya’s just a good friend.” Merlin sounded unconcerned. “I’m sure Arthur won’t care one way or the other.” He glanced at Arthur.

Arthur DID care and he wanted to protest so badly he very nearly did. But then he remembered it was a pretend relationship, he had no say. Merlin could walk out of his life just as quickly as he had walked into it. The only way he could make this last is if he agreed to everything Merlin wanted no matter how hurt he felt. “It’s fine Elena.” Arthur gave a nonchalant shrug. “Oh, this is mine.”

The limo pulled up to a posh apartment building and Elena gave a surprised Merlin a hug. “I can’t wait to talk more with you next week.”

Gwaine gave a non-committal grunt, his attention was mainly on Arthur.

Arthur exited the Limo without waiting.

This made Merlin have to catch up with him and he was out of breath by the time they got to the lift. “Nice place.” He looked up at the huge, fancy apartment building.

“One of many.” Arthur smirked.

“Your friends all have lots of money.” Merlin observed casually as he backed into a corner of the lift as far away from Arthur as possible. “They’re nice.”

“Yeah, we made it.” Arthur said briskly and gave him a look. “Nice people make money too, not just over privileged lordlings.”

Merlin bristled. That was part of the attitude that Arthur gave him the first day they met. His eyebrows knitted together. “Is there any time of the day when you’re not a complete ass?” Merlin snarled at him.

“Is there any time of the day when you’re not an arrogant self-centered little prick?” Arthur countered and advanced on him. He stood there, personal space completely ignored and simply loomed in spite of being shorter than Merlin.

The elevator doors dinged and Merlin ducked out from under the man never so thankful for elevator doors sliding open and spare him from whatever it was Arthur was going to do.

Arthur glared and stalked to this door. “This is me.” He unlocked it and let Merlin inside. He could feel his blood boiling from the sparks that flew between them. “I have a couple of guest rooms, take your pick. You’ll find spare bed clothes and stuff in the loo to clean up with. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen.” He kept his words businesslike and as measured as he possibly could in spite of the war of feelings inside him. He picked up the mail on his hall table the maid had left behind and tried to concentrate on it. It was extremely difficult to do when Merlin was only a few feet away from him. Every part of him tingled with need and arousal and he was caught between being completely frustrated and elated and he didn’t know how to react.

“Em.” Merlin cleared his throat nervously. “Okay. Thank you?” He ventured cautiously. Were they still fighting about whatever happened in the elevator? He wasn’t sure. He stuck out his hand. “I um, really appreciate this. I hope I’m not, er, putting you out too much.”

Arthur turned around and stared at Merlin’s hand, then stared up at Merlin. The swallow that he’d hoped wouldn’t stick in his throat just lodged there and he became tongue-tied and nervous. Words, where were they when he needed them the most. Why couldn’t he ever just talk to Merlin? Why did the wrong thing always come out? It was as if there was something about Merlin that made him forget everything he knew about being both charming and confident when Merlin was in the room.

He wasn’t sure what it was. “You’re not.” Arthur heard the words come from his lips and knew the tone was more condescending than he meant it to be.

“Okay.” Merlin sighed and stared at the ground. He didn’t know what to say either. “Good night, Arthur.” He picked one of the two rooms at random and was inside before Arthur could respond.

It was Arthur’s turn to sigh and bang his head against the wall.

“Good night, Merlin.”

  
**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep was clearly not going to happen. Arthur lay awake in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t want to go out to the living room and find something to watch because that might disturb Merlin and he wasn’t sure he could handle sleepy Merlin right now. His body certainly couldn’t. His body was quite literally begging him to let someone touch him and the object of nearly every wet dream he’d ever had was sleeping nearby. He honestly couldn’t be blamed for what happened next. Really. He was only human.

Arthur had enough, he needed to make some warm milk or something to settle down. Maybe with those herb packets that Morgana left the last time she was here. That might help. He stretched and slunk out of his bedroom. He didn’t even bother putting on a shirt. After all, Merlin would be holed up in his room so there wasn’t any point. And it was his apartment, he could do what he liked. He was the one doing Merlin a favor, after all.

He started down the hall confidently, rounded the corner and collided with the aforementioned guest much to his dismay. It had enough impact that Arthur stumbled, slipped on the marble floor and went down on his rump with an embarrassing thud. Merlin yelped in surprise and managed to stop his glass of water from spilling. Unfortunately he could hardly stop the toast and jam from a dramatic slip off his plate. It flipped a few times in the air and ended up on Arthur’s very bare and extremely muscular chest, jellied face first.

“Er…” Merlin flushed. Arthur at any time of the day without his shirt was a site to behold. Arthur without a shirt with jelly slipping down his chest was so damned sexy Merlin could only stare in fascination and want to be the jelly. Fuck, if he let Arthur open his mouth he’d ruin the moment and they’d start to fight. Merlin crouched down and gave him an apologetic grin. He lifted up the abused toast and set it back onto his plate. Arthur couldn’t seem to get his brain going to talk anyway and Merlin was fine with that. Arthur was much better when he didn’t talk. He put the plate and glass aside and licked his fingers. “I’ll just help you with that, shall I?”

Arthur was frozen where he was. Fingers, lips… he swallowed. It had been the worst idea he’d ever had to get out of bed. What happened next made his body jump to life and he couldn’t have stopped the shudder of that soared through him if his life depended on it. Merlin had reached down and was sliding his finger up the trail of jelly to clean off his chest. The first swipe was maddening enough, the second made his fists clench.

“Ah, all better.” Merlin licked the jelly he’d swiped off of Arthur’s chest to his lips. “No harm done. Toast is still edible.” He took a bite and stepped to the side as if to let Arthur go do what he was about to do before being assaulted by toast.

Arthur scrambled to his feet, mouth agape. He’d never been at a loss for words before but he supposed there was a first time for everything. He patiently waited for Merlin to swallow said bite of toast that had the audacity to be in the way. There should be a ban on toast, he was certain of it. He would have his father get right on that. Uther had a lot of connections in parliament, after all. Merlin swallowed some water which was a good indication that was an ex bite of toast and Arthur finally gained control over his body.

Merlin gave another yelp of surprise as Arthur laid siege to his lips. He had both a glass of water and a plate of toast so both his hands were occupied and he had no defense! Kissing Arthur was wonderful, he had to admit. Arthur knew his way around lips and inside them. He found himself getting pushed back against the wall while the man took advantage of the fact that he was defenseless. Not that he minded, he just wished he had somewhere to put said items. He wanted to mind though, this was Arthur Pendragon! Nothing could really ever happen between them as much as his body was quite pleased by the things Arthur was doing to him. His hands had slid downwards and cupped his cock… oh, god it was so good. But again… Arthur. He couldn’t even talk to him without being a complete ass. But…hands, god he wished he had the use of his hands! Who doesn’t have a side table in their hallway!?

Arthur had made his way down Merlin’s jaw and nipped his neck. His hands slid up under the t-shirt he was wearing and thumbed his nipples. He lifted up the Merlin’s shirt and gave a low sound in the back of his throat and kissed his way downwards until he was on his knees.

Merlin wondered dazedly if he had the coordination to balance the glass of water and small plate on one hand and debated stopping Arthur. There wasn’t anything between them and it wasn’t fair. He felt mean for leading him on since they were just going to officially ‘break up’ in a few weeks. They could hardly stand to be in each other’s company but this, Arthur pulled his pants down to his knees and he slid his legs apart. He let out a low groan as Arthur’s tongue licked his head. It had been a while since a girl had done this or even a man. There was a moment of hesitation in Arthur’s eyes just then as he looked up at Merlin and stroked his cock. It strange. There was something in the man’s eyes and he wasn’t sure what was there beyond the obvious question; _Merlin, May I_? Merlin nodded.  
  
“God, yes.” Merlin rasped, propped up only by the wall behind him. Just please don’t say anything. Don’t ruin the mood with your personality. Just… yes… like that. Arthur hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck him like … he was born to do just that. Merlin grunted and bucked into the warmth of him, lost in the sensation. He found he really could balance everything on one hand which left him free to roam his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “God, you’re fucking beautiful like this, Arthur. Mmmm..” He groaned and Arthur’s hands held him in place. “Why can’t you be mute all the time?” He wondered and received a smack to his rump for that. The sudden movement caused the toast to threaten to escape again and he had to rebalance himself. “Look at you, who knew you had a skill?”

Arthur glared at him and pulled off. “If you don’t shut the hell up, you cheeky bastard. I’m not finishing.”

“’rthuuuur….” Merlin whined. He twisted his fingers in Arthur’s hair and pulled him back.

Arthur rolled his eyes and took him again. This time he brought Merlin to the edge and took everything he hand, gagging a little at his seed spilled.

“Fuck…” Merlin panted, dazed.

“Well, if you’d like me too?” Arthur wiped his lips and rose to his knees.

“Oh hell no.” Merlin shook his head frantically as he reeled in a sudden wild desire to let Arthur do just that and damn the consequences. “Whatever you thought, that wasn’t… uh-huh. No way!”

Arthur frowned and fought to keep his face from betraying the hurt. He pulled himself together somehow and shrugged nonchalantly as he attempted to regain control.

Merlin sighed, “Arthur. This is just temporary. We don’t even like each other!” He gave the man an exasperated look. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I should never have involved you.” He shook his head sadly.

“That’s not true!” Arthur finally found his voice, and his temper. “I like you Merlin, I’ve always liked you but you’ve got your head so far up your ass you can’t see it. You don’t even see ME. You see what happened and you won’t look past it. I’m not like that anymore, Merlin. I didn’t mean to cause your friend pain!”

“But you did!” Merlin scowled as he remembered Gilli. “You did hurt him and what happened to him was your fault!”

“It was you I…” Arthur sighed, it was no use. Merlin wasn’t ever going to forgive him for unknowingly being the cause of Gilli’s breakdown and the subsequent media frenzy that resulted. “What’s the use, you’ll never listen.” He gave Merlin an accusing glare. “Ears as big as yours and you still don’t hear me.” It had been Merlin he wanted, not Gilli and he hadn’t even noticed how big Gilli’s crush was until it was too late.

Merlin realized then that he was standing there with his pants around his ankles arguing with Arthur in the middle of the night. “We’re not doing this.” He reached down, grabbed his pants and awkwardly tried to pull them up while still having one hand full.

“Merlin…” Arthur reached over to help him and Merlin batted his hands away. “I’m sorry, alright? Tonight was. I really didn’t mean to do that.”

Merlin sighed, he was far too tired to be arguing with Arthur in the middle of the night. “I didn’t mind that you did.” He admitted, he rather liked it after all. “I just don’t see anything working between us, Arthur. Look. I appreciate what you’re doing for me, I really do and maybe you’re right. Maybe people change. This is only for two weeks and then it’s over. What’s the point of getting involved? I’ll be travelling a lot and we don’t move it the same circles.”

“I don’t see any problem with us being friends, or even friends with benefits.” Arthur countered, he was willing to accept just about any deal Merlin would give him. “I’d really like to get to know you, Merlin. I’d like to use this two weeks to prove I’ve changed if you’ll just let me.”

Merlin wasn’t sure that all Arthur wanted was friendship and a tiny part of him knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied with just that either. He looked into his eyes for a very long moment. Longer than he’d ever done before. There was an earnest, hopeful expression that tugged at his jaded heart. Arthur looked almost boyish. Merlin sighed. “Alright, fine.” He exhaled. “You got your two weeks to prove yourself.” He was different too. In the past he’d only ever be interested in dating people who were royal in one way or the other. And the fact was, he needed Arthur at the moment so this would kill two birds with one stone.

“But you’re not fucking me tonight.” Merlin used his free hand to stop Arthur from moving towards him. And that smile that spread across Arthur’s lips thawed his heart. Arthur did have a beautiful smile and it lit up the room like sunshine when he did and especially when he meant it. Merlin wondered what it would be like to get that smile every day. “Although I am rather amazed we haven’t thrown punches yet and we’ve been talking for much longer than five minutes.”

Arthur spread his hands and gave him a saucy wink. “Well I did just relax you.”

“You did…” Merlin rested his hand on Arthur’s chest, feeling strangely relieved. Was there a chance this man was redeemable? “And now my toast is cold.”

“Allow me to rectify that situation. I happen to be very good at making toast.” Arthur gestured towards the kitchen. “I couldn’t sleep and was going to take something.”

They sat together for almost an hour just talking. Arthur made Merlin some fresh toast and eventually put on a t-shirt. It was the longest conversation they had ever had together without resulting in a shouting match. Arthur hadn’t felt this good in a long time and he found he loved Merlin’s smile up close. It was wide and laughing and it made his eyes sparkle. If he wasn’t already in love with him, he would be now. They found out that they both liked similar bands and loved riding and had determined that their ‘outing’ tomorrow would have to involve riding and a picnic at the stables. Merlin owned several horses. They also both had similar tastes in food, music, books and entertainment and he found out that Arthur liked to play word games too. Eventually they both started yawning and realized there was only a few hours left of the night and they were running out of milk and cookies.

Merlin rose first. “This was nice, but I’m really tired, Arthur.”

Arthur didn’t want it to end. He had never truly been happy before and Merlin’s smile made him happy. He had a feeling it would soon become a bit like a drug. He’d need it to survive. He was a little afraid of how easily he could become dependent on the beautiful Lord Doctor, his pretend boyfriend. For Arthur it wouldn’t be hard to pretend. Not hard at all.

“Me too.” Arthur had to admit that he really was. His jaw was a little sore too. “Merlin, if I’d known all I had to do was give you a blow job to get you to talk to me…I would have done it a long time ago.”

“Pfft” Merlin scoffed, went slightly red and cleared his throat and countered tiredly. “I never knew you actually had a personality.”

“Brat.” Arthur smirked and wiped off the counter. Merlin didn’t seem inclined to retaliate and just gave him the finger on the way back to his bedroom.

When Arthur fell back onto his bed he went to sleep with a smile on his face. He’d actually talked to Merlin. It was a start.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur sighed. He should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy. He stared at the note from Merlin. _“Going to get a change of clothes meet you at the stables at one. “_ He hadn’t stayed, probably didn’t want to face him in the morning after what had happened. They’d had a talk, yes but their very first. He’d never spent that much time with Merlin before. There was an address scribbled down and directions.

Their first encounter was terrible but it was the mess with Gilli that really cinched everything. When Merlin and Arthur had first met, Arthur was with some friends of his who were carrying out a prank on the school freshmen. He hadn’t been participating but the whole thing damned him since Merlin had seen the results. The young man being horribly exposed to the crowd as the result of inane bullying. It had led to a string of misunderstandings that just wouldn’t quit. He remembered getting knocked down on the ground by a furious Merlin and subsequently just staring up at him dumbfounded. It was the first time he’d seen Merlin up close and had been lost ever since. He hadn’t even fought back.

He sighed as he remembered their conversation the previous night and when Gilli came up. He had been one of Merlin’s good friends that he was over-protective of. The young man had a habit of getting into trouble and then being able to say: Better watch out, I’m friends with Merlin! The whole mess with Gilli had actually started because Arthur kept landing himself in crazy arguments whenever he encountered Merlin in University. Gilli hadn’t made any secret of his interest in Arthur and when he offered Arthur a chance to come to Merlin’s family estate as his plus one the idiot in him accepted. Things went downhill from there. It didn’t help that Gilli literally followed him everywhere and hung on to his every word. Merlin of course was furious with him the second he showed up with Gilli. They’d had a horrible row and the only reason Merlin let him stay was because otherwise Gilli would cry. He should have taken the opportunity to jump ship but he was a glutton for punishment. He’d take anything if it meant he could be around Merlin, even an annoying date.

By the time dinner had rolled around and Gilli had started making plans for next Christmas which was four months away Arthur already had a headache. In his defense, he didn’t know the estate and all he’d wanted to do was get the hell away from the brat for a while. He’d found a room on one of the higher levels that was airy and tastefully decorated yet without the usual things which would indicate it was someone’s specific room. The bed was comfortable and He’d stretched out in it. He’d just fall asleep for a little while. His head was killing him.

Something whacked him on the head which startled him awake. He blinked blearily and stared up at the stunning young man who practically shook with anger. “GET OUT OF MY BED!” Merlin had hollered at him. “You absolute bastard, Gilli’s in tears thinking you left him here alone. You’ve been lying in wait for me all this time!”

“This is your room?” Arthur had stammered, confused. It had been the only one on the floor unlocked.

“Yes and you’re fucking half naked on it!” Merlin gestured angrily.

To this day, Arthur would never know who had taken off his shirt or how he’d gotten under the covers. What was worse, Gilli had heard Merlin yelling and had looked to find out what was going on. When he saw Arthur in Merlin’s bed he’d burst into tears and ran. It had ended up taking them five hours to find Gilli and he was wreck of nerves. The kid apparently had some sort of anxiety disorder and inferiority complex. Arthur being in Merlin’s bed had been the straw that broke the camel’s back. His brother Cenred, one of Merlin’s friends, had to take him to a psychiatric ward. Later he learned Gilli had quite the fortune which Cenred now helped him manage.

Merlin had never been able to give him a chance to explain and he had tried. He’d tried a lot of times and finally gave up. He had decided that watching Merlin from afar was better than continuous rejection. If it wasn’t for Gwaine he didn’t know how he would have got through that weekend. Yes, he’d fucked up, he should never have dated someone as young and impressionable as Gilli. He’d ruined any chance he ever had and it had hurt and Gwaine had dealt with his self-loathing binge after the whole fiasco. Since then he vowed not to let his feelings show again. Merlin would be his first and last love. He had a chance again, though, he could somehow make this right.

His phone rang, it was Gwaine.

“Arthur?” Gwaine his usual self. “You survived a night in the same apartment with Merlin, I’m impressed.”

“Oh, shut it.” Arthur grumbled as he stared at his closet. “He’s gone, going to meet him at the stables later.”

“You have a date? Well, Ellena owns me some money, I told her you wouldn’t be able to keep him in an even temper longer than an hour.” Gwaine chuckled.

“I, heh. ” Arthur set up the phone on facechat, which is what he usually did with Gwaine. “Figured out a way to get him to talk to me. What do you think of this shirt?” He brandished one of his usual ones in the phone’s direction.

“You’re asking the wrong person, Arthur, clothes are not my thing. If I had my way everyone would walk around naked. So, spill. What did you do? And are you okay?” Gwaine was on the balcony of his house, feet stretched up on a table and drinking a beer. “You can’t possibly be okay, so if you say you are I know you’re a lying ass.”

“I’m not really sure.” Arthur confessed. He selected a red polo-shirt since it was posh and good for riding and he liked red. “I kind of …” He gestured helplessly in the air. “I gave him a blowjob.”

Gwaine coughed out his beer. “That was dumb, Pendragon.”

“I know….I don’t know what I was thinking!” That wasn’t exactly true. Arthur was pretty damn sure he knew what he was thinking. Merlin’s cock had been within range. He’d asked. It’s not like he ravished him. Merlin had let him and loved it.

“I know what you were thinking. As usual you’ll take anything you can get and then wallow in self-pity later. So, I take he liked it?” Gwaine prodded.

“He loved it.” Arthur said smugly, “I’m quite skilled you know.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes, “I don’t know and don’t want to know. Keep going. What happened after?”

“We talked.” Arthur smiled wistfully. “We actually talked, Gwaine, not really about what happened but about things. We’ve got a lot in common. We talked for _hours_! He said he’d let me have two weeks to prove I’ve changed.”

“Oh for……” Gwaine drew a hand through his hair in frustration. “That little shit. You didn’t do anything wrong. You were set up. You and I both know Gilli was prodded into signaling you out and we know but can’t prove who it was too. You didn’t have to change, Arthur, you’re brilliant. You always have been. How many times do I have to pound that into your thick skull?”

“Yeah.” Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, not in the least bit disturbed by the fact that Gwaine was watching him dress. “Merlin doesn’t know that.”

“He’s a judgmental little bitch and doesn’t deserve you.” Gwaine muttered. “If he hurts you, I’ll fucking kill him, Arthur.”

“Relax, brother.” Arthur always called Gwaine that even when he wasn’t. “I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. I want this. Be happy for me. I have a chance.”

“Yeah, whatever. I suppose I should stock up on your favorite beer after he uses you and spits you out.” Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Need I remind you he’s a royal? That’s what they do.”

“That’s enough Gwaine.” Arthur grunted. Sometimes he went too far and when he started to talk about how the royals were horrible he reminded Arthur too much of his father.

“Fine, fine. Well, mate. I’m here if you need me. Elena says hey.”

“Tell her same, I know, love you.” Arthur finger wiggled.

“Same.”

Arthur straightened and looked at himself in the mirror once Gwaine hung up. He didn’t look too bad. He wasn’t over-dressed or under dressed. He was just right. He put a change of clothes in his bag just in case Merlin wanted to go somewhere posh after. He was good, he’d do.

***

On his way out of the apartment building he was waylaid by some paparazzi asking about Merlin. He evaded questions and got quickly to his car. The last thing he wanted was some weird headline about how he’d said the wrong thing.

What made everything a little easier was that he was already used to reporters being the son of Uther Pendragon so at least he had that.

Traffic was its usual gnarled self in London which is why he’d left plenty of time, the last thing he wanted to do was be late for his first date. He felt a bit giddy about it and his heart was in as many knots as the daily traffic was. He’d sent a text off to Merlin letting him know he was on his way and only received an ambiguous emoticon in response. Not that that meant anything. Arthur wasn’t a huge fan of social media. Texting was just a useful too, as was facechat. As much as he didn’t want to admit it to Gwaine, he was right. Merlin had far too much power over his heart. He wasn’t sure how to stop that. There wasn’t really any way of convincing oneself not to love. The heart wanted what it wanted.

When he arrived at the stables there were more reporters. Merlin of course was there already. He smiled brightly when he saw Arthur and it made his stomach do a little flip flop. He was dressed in relaxed riding wear much like Arthur was. His eyebrow raised slightly at the choice of color. “There he is now.” Merlin had been happily chatting up a reporter as though all was right with his world. The cameras and microphones were centered on him now. He gave them all a nonchalant grin and sauntered up to Merlin.

Merlin slipped his hand into Arthur’s and smiled adorably. “Right on time.” He approved.

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” Arthur moved his thumb gently on the hand that held him a flirtatious gesture that particularly aggressive reporters would certainly catch. He gave Merlin a warm smile, “You look very handsome.”

A chorus of awes greeted that remark. It made Merlin blush and get flustered. He cleared his throat. “Yes well, we should go inside now. Thank you all. That’s it for now.”

“But Mr Pendragon, we’d love a statement!”

“Please don’t go yet, Mr Emrys.”

Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand and slit it around his shoulders just as nonchalantly. “I’m sure you understand we’d like the day to ourselves.” His eyes lingered on Merlin just enough to make their involvement obvious. “I deserve that after waiting so long, don’t you think?”

The look he’d given them had apparently been enough to make them all happy for they were prepared to do whatever he wanted.

Merlin just boggled at him, “How did you manage to handle that lot so easily? They NEVER leave me alone.”

“I have many talents you have yet to notice.” Arthur grinned back. “How was your morning?”

“Productive.” Merlin shrugged, “Had to take care of a few things and talk mum off the ledge. So I had breakfast with her. She was beside herself worrying about what father was going to do when he returned. But well, we’ll be done before he gets back.”

He seemed so sure of himself they would be that it grated Arthur’s nerves. “Right.” If Arthur’s voice was a tad snappish one could hardly blame him.

Merlin also shook off Arthur’s arm, “No need for that in here. You can just relax and be a proper boyfriend.” He seemed oddly standoffish.

“What’s got into you?” Arthur wondered as he trailed after Merlin. Please don’t escalate into an argument… he prayed. Be reasonable, Arthur. Be cool.

“Nothin’, I’m always grumpy when I don’t get a lot of sleep.” Merlin threw him a look. “You’ll get used to it.”

“ _Mer_ lin…” Arthur touched the man’s shoulder. They had been heading towards where the horses were kept. The current hallway they were walking through was relatively empty. “Wait a minute.”

Merlin stopped and glared at him. “Can we just do this?”

“Stop it.” Arthur exhaled as he gazed at Merlin. “You’re shutting me out again, I can feel it. You promised last night, remember? What the hell is this?”

“Self-preservation?” Merlin shrugged. He liked to shrug too damn much! Arthur hated that shrug. It made him want to shake him. It was ambiguous and annoying.

Arthur did his utmost to keep calm. That shrug had been the instigator of nearly every argument in the past. “Don’t shut me out.” He stepped closer and sighed. It was an amazing feet since he actually managed to reign in his temper and nerves. “Talk to me.”

“You want too much too fast.” Merlin said fiercely.

“Right.” Arthur gave a sharp breath through his nose and gave Merlin back his personal space. He ran a hand through his hair and inadvertently messed up the perfectly arranged look he had going.

“Bear with me, please.” Merlin’s expression relented when he noticed the hurt look Arthur couldn’t hide in time. “Let’s just have a good time today, okay? Like last night. I liked you last night. I want that Arthur with me today.” He smiled and Arthur melted.

“Friendly Arthur it is then.” Arthur gave a smile and told himself it wouldn’t be like this all the time.

As for Merlin he couldn’t be blamed for being a bit skittish. Arthur was always an enigma to him he wasn’t able to figure him out. Nor was he completely able to get Arthur out from under his skin. He would have to though, he couldn’t afford to be tied down. Not if he wanted to live his traveling dream. This was just to buy time to avoid an arranged marriage. He wasn’t actually planning on falling in love but sometimes.

Sometimes when Arthur looked at him like that. Just like that… it made his heart flutter and thump against his rib cage and he couldn’t afford these emotions. He’d be leaving and if he let this go too far he’d hurt the man. As much as Arthur probably deserved that, Merlin wasn’t really the kind of man to do such things. He loved people, and that was why he went to med school. He wanted to help them. He didn’t want to hurt them.

His last meeting with his father hadn’t gone well. He was sure he didn’t want to learn what this great thing Balinor wanted to talk to him about was. Balinor had said that several things had to happen in his life and he would just have to accept it. It wasn’t about pleasing him but something odd about his bloodline. There were ways of getting children without resorting to marriage so his father would just have to live with it, whatever happened.

Once their tempers subsided, their banter became friendlier. In the past they would have just blown up at each other and walked away in a fury. This time Merlin caught himself as he wondered what it would be like to get a make-up kiss from Arthur. It would be hot and extremely dangerous, he was sure.

In the meantime, they had a date to get through.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin confesses

If there was one thing Arthur loved to do it was ride at a breakneck pace. He loved letting the horse loose to do its thing and just guide it and hang on. He didn’t normally get to go riding that often, after all, he didn’t actually own a horse anymore. He did when he was younger and still living at home. Pendragon Manor still had its own stables but they no longer lived there as a family. Occasionally they would meet up for the holidays when Uther had a whim for it but it wasn’t a regular thing. As a boy it was a way for him to let loose. So he urged the horse faster. He wasn’t sure where Merlin was behind him but all he wanted to do was feel the wind in his face, leave it all behind and just fly.

When he was like this he could put everything out of his mind. He loved the horse Merlin selected for him, he felt good between his legs. There was a lot of power in the stallion’s muscles. Merlin, he noted, was very good with horses and might have thought Arthur didn’t know much about them. He had a feeling the stallion’s name of “Daisy” was tongue and cheek. This was clearly no plod around the stables horse. He was a racing horse.

Arthur finally pulled Daisy up to a trot and glanced behind him. Merlin was close behind and eventually made it. His cheeks were flushed and his hair tussled in the wind. They were quite far from the stables now in a grassy, picturesque area. There was a stream so he reigned in Daisy, dismounted and let the horse have some water. He patted the stallion’s neck and threw a grin back at Merlin as he did the same.

Merlin glanced over at Arthur and pulled out the picnic materials from his saddlebags. “You know your way around a horse.” He admitted grudgingly.

“Had them when I was a kid.” Arthur smiled at Merlin. “You want me to take care of that?” He indicated the saddlebags.

Merlin shook his head, much to Arthur’s surprise. “I’ve got it.”

He laid out a blanket, and the meal. As far as lunches went it was pretty much lunch from the local deli with a bottle of wine, nothing special except that it was Merlin who was carefully laying everything out while Arthur watched. He wasn’t sure why he such a thing turned him on so much but he hadn’t expected this. Merlin didn’t seem the type willing to set down his own meals. He was a spoiled rich Duke’s son. Everything was done for him. When Arthur was a kid his father had made sure that he wasn’t spoiled, that was the one good thing Uther had done for him. It made him more self-sufficient in spite of being born into a wealthy family.

“Alright.” Merlin presented the layout to Arthur with a grin. “Date food is served.”

“You’re full of surprises.” Arthur settled down on the blanket.

“You don’t know me very well, Arthur.” Merlin pointed out.

It was true, he didn’t. Every moment spent in Merlin’s presence opened up new and interesting insight into his character. Arthur hated how many years he’d missed. He glanced down at Merlin’s hands while he put a few things on a plastic plate. Those beautiful long fingers, he was sure Merlin was a wonderful doctor. He wanted to take one into his mouth and suck it, more than one. He watched as Merlin dipped his finger into the cream spread and lifted it to his lips to taste it.

 _Oh to be cream spread_ … Arthur wished.

“I don’t.” Arthur admitted. “But I want to … know you, that is.” He put together his own plate and tried to ignore the tightening in his pants.

“Well, tell me when the last time you rode was?” Merlin asked. He encouraged Arthur to try some of the deli selections by just putting dollops of stuff on his plate.

Arthur broke out the wine bottle and poured it into their glasses. It was a beautiful afternoon for a picnic and he thanked heaven for that. The sun shone down and made Merlin’s eyes sparkle. They were talking and laughing and generally enjoying eachother’s company. It was more than he could possibly have hoped for and he didn’t know how much his emotions were clear on his face until Merlin pointed it out after a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Merlin frowned as he sipped his wine.

“Do what?” Arthur was mystified as he wasn’t sure what it was that had caused that frown. Everything had been going so well.

“Look at me like that.” Merlin gestured helplessly.

“I’m sorry, Merlin, how am I supposed to look at you?” Arthur quirked a brow.

“Like you think I walk on water, you’ve put me so high up. I don’t …” Merlin looked away nervously. “I don’t think I could ever measure up to whatever ideal you’ve got in your head. Sometimes I wonder if you want me now because you couldn’t have me then.”

“Not true.” Arthur shook his head. “Sorry, I just … sometimes. I can’t hide it.” He looked away and down at his wine glass.

“You’re very expressive.” Merlin nodded thoughtfully as he studied Arthur. “And I was young when you met me, and full of my own self-importance but I guess…” He looked away himself and sighed. “I didn’t want to tell you this but you deserve to know where my head was back then. I…I was angry because you acted so… so uncaring of everything you did. You were free. I wasn’t. You could do what you wanted, I couldn’t. I always thought you were just a dumb jock, Arthur, but the truth is.” He bit his lip nervously through his confession.

“The truth is I wanted you for myself even though I knew nothing could _ever_ happen between us. I got angry whenever we were in the same room because I had to cling to any reason to not want you so much. I was so jealous when you showed up with Gilli. I just exploded and didn’t want to listen to reason. It wasn’t fair, I should have heard you out.” He sipped his wine and steadfastly refused to look at Arthur. “Ever since then our arguments were the only time I ever felt truly alive and it scared the hell out of me. When I saw you and decided to do this it wasn’t just because you were conveniently there. It was because you represented everything I wanted to be and wasn’t. You are beautiful and free and I’ve been an absolute ass to you. I don’t deserve for you to look at me like that.” He wasn’t finished yet. Merlin finally lifted his eyes to Arthur. “When you left my room and I smelled your scent on my pillows, I cried for hours and resolved never to fall in love again and focused on my degree.”

Arthur listened to Merlin’s words and wasn’t sure quite how to feel. What exactly was Merlin saying? “You were…” Arthur puzzled out the whole spiel as best as he could. “You were _in love_ with me?”

“I didn’t realize it until later but yes.” Merlin nodded. “Yes. You shook my entire world, Arthur Pendragon and I didn’t know how to get it to stop.”

“And you’re not in love with me now?” Arthur wondered carefully. He held Merlin’s gaze and tried very hard to understand what he was saying. He didn’t want to misunderstand.

“I don’t know.” Merlin said honestly. “And it scares me because I don’t want to break your heart. I feel like I may have done so already, I should never have asked you to do this. I’m an idiot, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I’m glad we have this chance.” Arthur shook his head. “Merlin?”

Merlin gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he looked back at Arthur. “Yes?”

“Why is loving me such a bad thing?”

“Because I can’t give you what you want.” Merlin gestured at nothing in particular. “Soon, I’ll be travelling everywhere. I can’t be tied down.”

“How do you know that? Have you asked me what I’m okay with?” Arthur refilled their wine glasses as he curiously examined Merlin’s face.

“Surely you can’t be okay with an occasional hook-up whenever I’m back in town?” Merlin stared at him in surprise.

“Merlin.” Arthur chuckled softly. “If it means I can spend time with you I don’t care if it is one day or a hundred days as long as I can have you when I can have you.”

Merlin’s eyebrows raised. “Really? Because that’s all I can g—…” Merlin’s words were silenced as Arthur had made his way around the picnic layout and had just captured his lips.

Kissing Merlin was… Arthur couldn’t describe it. It was everything he’d ever imagined and more. They both tasted of wine, of course and the strawberries they just had for desert. He stretched his body out alongside Merlin’s and it felt… god, so perfect. They fit so well together. Merlin responded to his kiss and reached up to touch him now. Fingers in his hair, long fingers trailing down his arms, touching, seeking, needing. Arthur’s body sang and prayed he wasn’t dreaming.

When at last they had to breathe Merlin chuckled softly. “My father is relentless.” He warned softly. “This isn’t going to be easy.”

“I can handle your father.” Arthur promised. He knew it was going to be hard but this, this was everything he wanted and more. He felt like a knight of old from his dreams, he would scale castle walls for Merlin.

“You’ve never met him.” Merlin reminded him. “Your father is a pussycat compared to mine.”

Arthur snorted. “Clearly you’ve never seen Uther when he’s orchestrating a hostile takeover.” He trailed his fingers up and down Merlin’s cheek and caught one of his hands. Oh those fingers! He took one in his mouth.

Merlin groaned, “We’re in a park, Arthur. Anyone could come by.”

Arthur chuckled. “I don’t care.” His cock strained against his pants and he longed to be buried inside of beautiful man at his side. Not here perhaps, but soon… god soon. He ran a hand down Merlin’s stomach and over his thighs.

“You keep that up, it’s going to be really hard to ride back…” Merlin rasped. “I keep thinking of that amazing new talent I discovered that your pretty mouth has……”

“Where would you like said mouth, hm?” Arthur chortled.

“’rthurrrr….” Merlin lifted his hip to press into Arthur’s hand so there was no mistaking where he wanted said mouth.

Arthur unzipped Merlin’s pants and proceeded to demonstrate said talent and found that when Merlin’s hands weren’t occupied they loved the feel of his hair.

“I don’t think I am as good at that as you are.” Merlin panted when it was over. He was curled up on the blanket against Arthur as they finished off the wine. He reached down as if he was about to try and take care of Arthur’s own need when his hand was stopped.

“Next time.” Arthur suggested. “When we have a bed.” He pulled an arm back and lay his head against it while Merlin listened to his heart beat. He gazed up at the blue sky and smiled. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect moment. _I love you._ He wanted to say but he didn’t. He had a feeling that things weren’t going to be easy and he didn’t want to make them any more difficult for Merlin.

His mind drifted back to the time when he was caught in Merlin’s room. He knew Cenred had pulled something but he wasn’t sure how to tell Merlin or how to prove it. At this point he wasn’t sure it mattered now that he knew the truth about why things got so volatile between them. Cenred was his cousin and he wouldn’t believe it. He wondered if Cenred had gotten full control over Gilli’s finances after all. He tightened his grip around his lover’s… _his lover’s_ shoulder. This was what he wanted. He could handle this. As long as Merlin came back to him, as long as he could have him once in a while…he’d be alright with that.

 _Liar._ A voice whispered inside his head.

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur watched Merlin from the other end of the dinner table. They were out with his friends and he certainly felt a little out of his element since Merlin’s friends all had titles. No one was deliberately excluding him but he felt snubbed none the less and Merlin had either forgotten he was there or was distracted by the buxom lady whoever who was rather pointedly displaying her bosom. Arthur drank more of his wine.

“You should ease up on that mate.” A handsome brunette he couldn’t remember the name of right away suggested.

“What do you know about it?” Arthur was feeling somewhat on the surly side that day. He’d been Merlin’s boyfriend for nearly a week now and they hadn’t gotten much farther along in their relationship. The media was giving their union quite a lot of attention as London was gossiping about what would happen when the Duke returned.

Merlin was only extremely affectionate when the cameras were on them. He led a very busy life so there was hardly much time at all to spend together. He spent a lot of time at the hospital he worked at as well and Arthur was expressly forbidden to show up there. It was Friday night and they were at a popular pub in London and he hadn’t seen Merlin for a few days. There were text back and forth and the occasional flirty behavior but not since their first date had Merlin shown any signs of progressing their relationship further.

He had actually only shown up at the pub because Merlin had asked him to then promptly ignored him to talk with his mates. He’d given Arthur an overly friendly grope and kiss for the media but after that it was business as usual and he’d spent a good hour just watching.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to watching Merlin from afar it was just that he knew what Merlin felt like now. He knew what he tasted like and the sounds he could make and he had really been looking forward to sitting next to him. As it happened, Merlin’s friend Will was taking up all of the man’s attention and they were talking about people Arthur didn’t know and had only heard of in passing.

“It’s just his way, you know, he’s never been very good at relationships. I’m Lance, by the way.” The brunette smiled at Arthur again. “He asked you to be here, didn’t he? Me too. Even if he can’t spent time with you it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to, you know? If you’re here, he wanted to see you. Cheer up.”

Gwaine texted him just then and he glanced down at his phone and smirked. He and Elena were having a dinner party that Arthur usually attended every other Friday and he was passive-aggressively giving him shit for not attending.

“Lance, huh?” Arthur looked up at him with a shrug. He looked over to where Merlin was chatting and basically ignoring his existence. “Fuck this. I’m missing a good party.” Arthur muttered to himself and looked as if he was about to leave when Lance put a hand on his arm.

“Don’t go.” Lance shook his head. “He’ll get to you.”

“Tell him I had a friend with a thing.” Arthur finished his drink. “I’ll see him tomorrow or something.” He reached for his jacket and cast a glance down the table and was surprised to find Merlin looking at _him_ with a hurt expression.

“Arthur, where are you going? We haven’t even eaten. Are you feeling alright?” Merlin asked tentatively. He waved off another comment from someone else. The table fell silent and turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur almost sat back down and rolled over for him then and there. After all, didn’t he say he was okay with whatever he got? He wasn’t. With everyone’s eyes on him it was hard to remember that he was supposed to be nice. He was doing Merlin a favor. The magnitude of his situation hit him just then. He was an ornament. Merlin said he wanted to get to know Arthur better, said he wanted to spend time with him but he was starting to realize that he hadn’t been kidding. He had no time for a committed relationship. He had no time for someone who loved him as much as Arthur did and he had laid all the cards out on the table. He’d told Arthur what to expect. Arthur had just thought maybe…they would actually talk more and he would actually be up there at the head of the table with Merlin. Not down at the far end with people he barely knew the names of.

Merlin’s friends weren’t the most subtle people in the world. They were giving him various looks that ranged between pity and downright rude.

“I have a thing I should be at.” Arthur shrugged because as much as he liked watching Merlin he knew he had to get out of there. His nerves were frayed and that was usually a sign that his temper was going next. He stood and pushed in his chair. “It’s bi-weekly, I’m usually there. I just got a text.” He waved a hand dismissively.

Merlin looked adorably crestfallen, or at least was pretending to. “You could have told me. I would have gone with you.”

Arthur felt weird having this conversation in front of Merlin’s friends. His eyebrows knitted together impatiently. “I’ll call you later. Nice to meet you all.” He turned abruptly and zipped up his jacket.

He didn’t get far. Merlin had got up from the table and followed him. He grabbed Arthur’s arm and stopped him. “Arthur… what have I done? I’ve done something…” He looked upset. “God, you’re mad…” Merlin asked fiercely. “I just wanted to see you tonight, heck… I thought you’d want me to come home with you. This week’s been crazy. We’re backed up at the hospital and I haven’t had much sleep.”

Arthur sighed and before he could say anything Merlin grabbed his jacket and kissed him. There weren’t any cameras flashing and there wasn’t any reason that he’d need to have done that. He could hear the titters and chuckles from Merlin’s friends but he didn’t care. He let Merlin take control of the kiss and parted his lips to allow their tongues to meet and gathered him up in his arms.

“Don’t go.” Merlin begged as they parted for breath and he rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “Stay. Take me home with you later. I know you don’t know anyone but I just want you here, Arthur. After the week I’ve had…….. Please stay.”

“I’m not spending the evening at the other end of the table, Merlin.” Arthur said flatly. “I don’t know your friends and my friends are asking for me.”

“It’s not my fault, Valiant just took your empty spot. He came with Will, I didn’t....” Merlin looked slightly indignant. “Fuck.” He stalked back to the table. “Valiant. Get the fuck out of my boyfriend’s seat.” Merlin folded his arms and glared at his friend’s cousin. Since no one said no to Merlin Valiant simply sneered and the table all sort of shifted down one.

When Merlin pulled the chair and presented it to Arthur with a sort of petulant expression he just didn’t have the heart to walk out after that. With an embarrassed grumble he sat back down again and threw Merlin a glare. “Great, now they all think I’m a drama queen. Thanks Merlin.”

“Arthur, I hate to break it to you…” Merlin gave him a cheeky grin. “But you are a drama queen.” He did make sure that Arthur got another drink and waggled his eyebrows. Arthur shoved him playfully and he made a mock ‘ow, hey!’ face.

After that acknowledgement, Merlin’s friends opened up to him a bit more and he didn’t feel so excluded. In fact, he might even be starting to have a good time. At the other end of the table Lance gave him a knowing grin. Man knew what he was talking about, apparently.

Arthur began to relax again. Merlin paid attention to him and clearly had wanted him there. It made all the difference in the world and he felt a little weird knowing how good it felt. In the past he would have been content to just sit and watch but now, now he wanted more. He wanted to touch and feel. He wanted attention. He knew it wasn’t part of their deal but he couldn’t help craving it.

“What are you going to do about your father when he gets back next week, Merlin?” Will asked after a while. “You know we’re behind you a hundred percent, yeah?”

Even though a lot of them were royals, they actually weren’t bad people. They had degrees. Some were less conscientious than others, of course but they did actually seem to care about Merlin.

Merlin laced his fingers with Arthur’s pointedly. “I’ve made my decision. He’s just going to have to accept it.”

“Did you know that Freya’s back in town tomorrow?” Val slipped in. He gave a sidelong glance at Arthur but there was nothing in his voice that indicated he was being mean mentioning her.

Merlin shrugged. “I know, she called me.”

Arthur shot him a look, this was news to him.

“You two saw each other for two years. You have to admit this new relationship is sudden.” Will glanced at Arthur and looked back at Merlin.

“Things change, and it wasn’t, not really. Arthur was just waiting for me to make a decision” Merlin glared at will. “Shut up about it, yeah?” He yawned hugely. “Fuck...I pulled two 36 hour shifts this week. I think I’m done for the night.”

Arthur glanced over at Merlin in concern he hadn’t know it had been that much. “I’ll get you home.” He offered.

“Mmm….” Merlin looked up at Arthur. “Yeah.”

“Please, get a room.” Will rolled his eyes. “Also, I think you might want to get out of here quick.” He pointed at the doorway to the pub.

Freya had just walked in.

 

Arthur’s heart froze. She was as beautiful as ever and Merlin dropped his hand as soon as he saw her. Arthur tried not to read anything into the fact that he took a step away from him.

Freya smiled brightly, she had a gorgeous smile. “Merlin!” She rushed over to him and threw her arms around him and proceeded to kiss him.

On the mouth.

And he responded.

And it wasn’t chaste.

Arthur felt his good mood rapidly slipping away.

“You said you weren’t coming back until tomorrow!” Merlin still held his arms around her, his hands were resting on her ass and her breasts were pushed up against his chest. Arthur certainly did not miss this. He folded his arms across his chest and simply stood there.

She nuzzled against his cheek and tweaked one of his ears.

Touched an ear. No that wasn’t a touch, it was a _caress_.

Arthur tried hard not to clench his fists. He didn’t like feeling this way. He’d felt similar emotions in the past as he had always been jealous of anyone who had contact with Merlin but this was different. He could barely suppress the urge to just shove them apart.

“I took an earlier flight.” Freya ruffled Merlin’s hair. “You look tired, working too hard? Or playing too hard?” She finally turned to take in Arthur. “And _you_ must be Arthur. I’ve heard a great deal about you.” She looked him up and down and gave him a dazzling smile.

Arthur couldn’t tell whether or not it was fake. “Guilty.” He forced a smile of his own. She wouldn’t get a real one until she let go of Merlin.

“I have to hand it to you, Merlin, he’s yummy.” Freya’s eyes gleamed. “I’m Freya. Merlin’s girlfriend.”

There was a number of awkward expressions at the table.

As for Arthur, he gave Merlin a furious look. “You didn’t tell her?!?”

“Wait.. Arthur that’s not…”

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur just threw up his hands in exasperation.

“Arthur… wait, will you just listen…” Merlin tried to stop him from leaving.

“No, Merlin.” Arthur turned to face him, hurt evident in his expression. He couldn’t hide his feelings, it just wasn’t him. “I can’t stay. Your girlfriend is back so why don’t you talk to her?”

“Bloody hell you’re the thickest man on the planet!” Merlin burst out. “Arthur, Freya has been my girlfriend since I was 8. We’re _friends_. Good friends. We dated for a while to please our parents but she’s not. We’re not. Arthur…” He had since released Freya. “Welcome home. I’ll call you later.” Merlin promised her. “But _you_.” He turned to Arthur with a frustrated grunt. “ _We’re_ leaving _together_ as soon as fucking possible because if you open your mouth again we’re going to get into a stupid fight. Out, now.” He started forward as if expecting Arthur to follow him. When Arthur still stayed rooted to the spot and stared at him in amazement. He sighed, “Arthur? Coming?”

“Yes.” Arthur found his voice and his feet and quickly followed.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry I'm behind on some things. Busy work week, lots of Overtime no time to write and i didn't want to give you a half-assed chapter.  
> Thanks so much for all your support on this story I really appreciate the comments!!

Merlin was quiet on the way back to Arthur’s flat. He yawned a few times indicating that the long hours this week were finally catching up with him but he didn’t strike up a conversation, not in the car.

Arthur looked stone faced, he hadn’t enjoyed the scene with Freya no matter how old a friend she was. He didn’t like feeling used even though that was what he’d set himself up for. What if Merlin was thinking about calling the whole thing off after his behavior tonight? He shifted nervously behind the wheel and was thankful when they pulled into the parking garage and he shut off the engine. “Merlin… I…”

“Not yet.” Merlin shook his head tiredly. “Upstairs.”

They rode up the elevator in silence. Merlin sort of leant against the wall, the sighed and stepped closer to Arthur. Arthur slipped his arm around his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

Once they were safely in Arthur’s flat Arthur turned around again to try and start the conversation they needed to have. “I’m sorry I …”

“Arthur.” Merlin pulled away from him, held up his hands in defense if Arthur tried to get closer and drew in a shuddering breath. “If you EVER treat Freya that again it will be the last time you ever get near me. Do you hear me?” He was angry but it was controlled. “I understand you got jealous. But Freya is my best friend, I’ve known her forever and her opinion matters to me.”

Arthur blanched, he felt like he’d just been slapped across the face and he didn’t like it. The hurt he tried to hide must have been visible because Merlin’s face immediately changed to apologetic.

“Oh…Oh shit.” Merlin scrubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. “Arthur, I’m an ass. I’m sorry.” He tried to move forward but Arthur warded him off with defensive hands. He sighed. “You didn’t know. I had no right to say that. I have no idea what I’m doing here.” He reached for Arthur’s hands and held both of them in his. “I don’t have a relationship with her, alright. It’s all just show. We’ve been doing it to get our parents off our backs. We’re just very comfortable with each other and used to public displays of affection. I love Freya like a sister, we grew up together. Arthur, are you hearing me?” He looked worriedly at the blonde who was still reeling from the harsh words earlier.

Arthur shook his head and nodded at the same time. He swallowed. Normally right about now they’d be fighting but he was feeling too emotionally exhausted to defend himself. “I think so.” He bowed his head and looked away from Merlin’s intense expression.

“Don’t do that.” Merlin shook his head. He reached up at caught Arthur’s chin in his fingers. He pulled the other man’s face over so that he could see how serious Merlin was. “Don’t hide from me. If you don’t show me or tell me what you’re feeling, I won’t know.”

“You know what I want.” Arthur replied huskily.

Merlin sighed and looked frustrated. “I know what you want.” He brushed his knuckles against Arthur’s cheek. For a long moment Merlin just simply stared at him and shrugged. “You promised me a bedroom last time.”

“You sure you’re awake enough?” Arthur’s lips widened into a smile when he realized just what Merlin was saying.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Merlin began to remove his jacket. “I’ve been thinking about your mouth all week, actually.” He confessed with a disgruntled snort. “Very inconvenient when trying to be professional.”

“Hmmm..” Arthur removed his own jacket and they moved towards his bedroom. He didn’t really want to feel anything else just yet. He’d just been through an emotional wringer and sex. Sex would make up for a lot of what he went through tonight. “Uh, I forget if I asked you. Have you er… done this with a man before?”

Merlin pushed open the door to Arthur’s room and took a look around. He smiled at the sparse nature of it. The bed however, was big and comfortable. “Yes.” He shrugged and admitted. “The experiences I’ve had were … Well not as good as with a woman.”

“We’re you giving or receiving?” Arthur pulled off his shirt.

Merlin had seen him half-naked before of course but that didn’t stop him from getting distracted by his ripped muscles. “er… I was young.” He looked a little embarrassed. “I wasn’t very good at it. I was receiving.” His cheeks tinted slightly and he gave a worried little smile. “I don’t want to disappoint you but I really don’t have a lot of experience with men.”

“Merlin…” Arthur approached him and started to unbutton his shirt. Merlin sort of stood there sheepishly. “You couldn’t disappoint me if you tried.” He finally got all the way to the bottom button and pulled it open to the sight he’d wanted so long to see. He pulled the shirt off and gave a soft moan. “God…” He stepped back to marvel at the toned, slim form as though he wanted to worship it. His fingers shook as he reached out to touch and rub and find pert tight nipples.

Merlin was touching too, his hands ran up Arthur’s muscular arms to his shoulders and played down them. He hooked his fingers in in Arthur’s belt and yanked the man closer so their groins rubbed together. He kissed Arthur’s jaw then tackled his lips.

There was an urgency to this particular kiss that Arthur couldn’t fully fathom. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew he was getting deeper and deeper into this. With each kiss he lost himself in Merlin and it was dangerous. Gwaine always told him he was obsessed and that one day his infatuation with the man would destroy him. He already knew that kissing anyone else would fall flat. His body hummed when Merlin touched him. He quite literally felt like he was in heaven. Obsession wasn’t exactly healthy but he knew it wasn’t that, not entirely. It was love. He was hopelessly, undeniably and irrevocably in love with the man and had been since the day he’d clapped eyes on him. Call it fate, fucked up destiny whatever it was, Arthur knew it had him by the balls. He’d probably do anything Merlin wanted and say thank you, please give me some more.

“Arthur.” Merlin smiled at him, arms resting on his shoulders.

“Hmm?” Arthur nudged their noses together playfully.

“Our pants are still on.” He giggled with a mischievous tweak of an ear.

“Right!”

And so pants were no longer a problem about five seconds later. Arthur sat on the edge of his bed and leaned back a little. “I want to see you.” He urged softly.

Merlin stood where he was, somewhat self-consciously while Arthur’s gaze slid up and down his body. He turned with a grin and chuckled at the sharp inhale of breath. “I’m not that exciting, Arthur.” He protested.

“I beg to differ.” Arthur growled.

“Now it’s my turn. You….on the bed. Show me yourself.” Merlin gestured dramatically. He wasn’t being serious, Arthur could tell but he wasn’t about to deny Merlin the chance to take him in. He lay on his side and simply stretched out, one leg slightly bent. Merlin swallowed, closed his eyes and opened them again.

“What’s the matter?” Arthur wondered.

“You’re a god, Arthur, what the hell could someone as gorgeous as you want with someone like me?” Merlin wondered. “You could literally have anyone you wanted.” He settled onto the bed and gave Arthur a confused look. “Why me?”

“Because…” Arthur gestured helplessly. “It’s complicated.” He bit his lip and … . “I love you.”

Merlin stared at him. “What?”

“You heard me.” Arthur shrugged. “Don’t make me repeat it.”

Merlin head hit a pillow and he stared at the ceiling. “You love me. Really? Arthur…?” He bit his lip nervously and … the mood had really died.

Arthur gave a half-heartedly furious grunt, sat up and turned his back. He rested his arms on his knees, defeated.

“You’re serious.” Merlin mumbled.

Arthur rolled his shoulders.

“Christ.” Merlin drew his hand over his face. This wasn’t what he was expecting. Not a week into their … pretend relationship. They were supposed to get to know each other. Arthur was supposed to prove that he was someone Merlin could like and trust. Deep down in his gut he knew that he wasn’t unaffected by that confession. It tore into him and buried down to his very soul. He. He didn’t know what he felt but he knew he couldn’t be in love and accomplish his dream. How could he do that to Arthur? Be gone for months at a time, and then come back to pick up where they left off, Arthur would always be waiting for him. How could he do that to him?

“I don’t expect anything from you.” Arthur was nervous at the long silence behind him. “Why you?” He glanced over at the man. “How can you not know? You’re…” He gestured helplessly. “All the things that you do for charity and you’re nice to people. People like you. Your smile, your eyes. I saw you on campus that day and there was a brief moment before you saw who I was with you smiled. I love your smile, Merlin. You’re eyes… I could stare at you forever. It’s like the stars have come out when you truly mean it. Fuck.” He looked away again. “This wasn’t part of the deal. I’m sorry, Merlin. I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s okay if you want to leave. I’ll be fine.” He wouldn’t be, but he was used to not getting what he wanted. “I’ll still honor your need for a Pretend Boyfriend. We just won’t go anywhere alone and you can break it off publically whenever.”

“Arthur…”

“I just would appreciate knowing what you want to do before you leave tonight. That’s all.” Arthur kept his gaze firmly away from Merlin. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Arthur…”

“I’ll just get my clothes and meet you out in the living room.” Arthur rose and Merlin just stared at him as he gathered up his clothing and stalked out of the bedroom. “You can take whatever time you need.”

And he was gone.

Merlin lay in the bed, stunned.  
  
What just happened? Arthur hadn’t let him get a word in edgewise. Merlin rose gingerly from the bed, his normally steady hands shook and he felt nauseous. He was only just starting to get to know Arthur and the man hadn’t given him a chance, he’d just automatically assumed Merlin didn’t feel anything back when he didn’t say anything right away. He reached for his boxers and slid them on. Fuck clothes. He stood, nostrils flaring. He wasn’t done here tonight.

With a low sound in the back of his throat he rose from the bed and wrenched open the door. With determined steps he stormed down the hallway to the living room.

“Arthur Pendragon. You’re a fucking idiot.” Merlin growled a displeased sound. The man was already halfway to being dressed when Merlin pounced him and threw the surprised man down on the couch which creaked a little. Without bothering to take in how the man looked he kissed him senseless.

After said kiss, Arthur sort of stared at him and tried to process the fact that Merlin wasn’t dressed. “You’re not leaving?” He observed tentatively.

“Figured that out yourself, have you?” Merlin looked him up and down, his annoyance snuffing out as he took in the hopeful look in Arthur’s eyes. “I’m not leaving but I don’t know what to do about this. About you.” He ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “I’m obsessed with my work, Arthur. I can’t expect you to just … be there whenever I have time. It’s not fair. How can I possibly ask someone to do that?” He traced the edges of Arthur’s face. “I could love you, Arthur. I know I could, if we had the time. My father comes back next week and all hell is going to break loose when he does. I don’t know what is going to happen. I can’t promise you anything. I just…” His lip trembled. “I feel good in your arms, with you. It would be nice to have something to look forward to, someone to come back to but I wouldn’t dream of making you deal with that.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur muttered, “I want to be that man for you. I want you to depend on me to be there when you need me. That’s what I want and it’s good enough for me. We clearly want each other.” He brushed his thumb against Merlin’s lower lip and teased his mouth open. “Let me love you, that’s all I want. I can handle your father, I promise. _My_ father is _Uther Pendragon_. You’ve heard of him, right? Ruthless businessman? You know what it is that I do for a living, yeah? I know you’re a Lord and I’m not and none of your friends are my friends but I don’t care. I want you, Merlin. And I don’t want a Pretend Relationship. I want a real one. Trust me, please.”

Merlin kissed Arthur’s thumb gently and took his hand. “I … okay.” He still looked worried. “Okay.” He nodded, then laughed softly.

“What’s so funny?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“I just…” Merlin laughed again and cuddled against him. “I want to be good for you too, Arthur. I’m kind of used to it being all about me if you hadn’t noticed and I’m not used to wanting to please someone else.”

“I’d noticed _that, Mer_ lin.”

Merlin smacked his arm.

“Well you /are/ a Lord.” Arthur teased.

“Stop distracting me.” Merlin grunted. “I’m serious, Arthur. I want to be good for you too.”

It was a truly awkward conversation and they still did not know each other very well. “So stay here tonight.” Arthur nodded. “I honestly want you badly but I can wait. Just let me hold you.”

Merlin sighed, “Well we killed the mood earlier, anyway, and I really am tired. But there’s still hope for morning sex!”

They sat there for a while on the sofa, curled up together until it was a bit too uncomfortable and they moved back to Arthur’s room. This time there was no frantic touching or kissing, they simply got into the bed and Merlin pressed himself up against Arthur and sighed in content.

Arthur smiled. He felt relieved.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep smiling.

It wasn’t everything he wanted but it was something.

***

The weekend had been a particularly good one and indeed there had been morning sex and it had been amazing. He’d been able to spend both Saturday and Sunday with Merlin and he couldn’t be happier. Things would progress. He was sure of it and had spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince Gwaine of that.

“So it’s no longer pretend?” Gwaine gave Arthur a sidelong look of apprehension.

Arthur shook his head. They were having their usual Wednesday lunch since they both worked nearby each other. “We’ve talked quite a bit. We’re going to try and make it work, even when his father comes back.”

Gwaine still wasn’t convinced that Merlin was going to be good for Arthur at all. The rest of the world might think he was fine but Gwaine knew Arthur. He knew all of the man’s behaviors. He knew when Arthur was in too deep. “Alright.” He nodded. He would always be there for Arthur no matter what happened. He truly hoped that Merlin was not going to wig out when his father returned.

“Arthur Pendragon?” A man in a black suit was at the door of the bistro. He looked quite out of place and extremely no nonsense. He held a manila envelope in his hands.

“Yes.” Arthur looked cautiously at the man.

He strode over and handed the envelope to him. “Duke Balinor Emrys has issued a restraining order against you for his son. You are not to contact him again. His son, Lord Merlin Emrys has asked me to tell you expressly that your relationship is at an end.”

“What…” Arthur took the envelope, face pale.

The man turned and stalked away.

The press were already aware, apparently and one had been lurking in the café to take a picture of the moment.

Gwaine got up abruptly. “Come on, Arthur. We’re out of here.” He took the papers from the stunned man and looked them over as they hurried out. It helped that Gwaine actually was a lawyer. “Fuck. That little shit. I thought you just said everything was fine?”

“It was fine.” Arthur tried to reel in his thoughts. “I just talked to him this morning. He was tired but nothing was different.”

He looked at his last text message from Merlin it was 8:30am

_Merlin: <3 Can’t wait for Friday. This time you can come to mine. I want mum to get to know you before dad comes back._

That was it.

“Something’s wrong.” Arthur could feel it in his bones. “He didn’t do this. He invited me to his house for dinner Friday.”

“Arthur, he signed the paperwork.” Gwaine showed him the evidence.

“I don’t believe it.” Arthur shook his head fiercely.

Frantically, he texted Merlin:

_Arthur: What’s going on? Are you alright?_

<The phone you are trying to reach is out of service>

“Fuck.” Arthur swore and tried not to look utterly shell-shocked.

Paparazzi were already trailing them and even if Arthur didn’t care, Gwaine did. He texted Elena to tell her he was bringing Arthur home.

_Elena: Gwaine, have you seen the papers? Balinor Emrys came back early. Is Arthur okay?_

_Gwaine: No. We’ll be home shortly._

“We need to lose the paparazzi, Arthur. Arthur, snap out of it. Speak to me.” Gwaine laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder and shook him gently. That brought Arthur to his senses and he nodded fiercely. Soon the pair of them used their usual tactics to get away.

It didn’t do anything to calm the apprehension in Arthur’s heart. Merlin wouldn’t have done this. It wasn’t like him. Something was really, really wrong.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 The Plot thickens?

Arthur stared at the phone in his hands that wouldn’t stop ringing, social media was still going insane and it had been almost three weeks. His own father had already begun the process to sue Merlin’s father for slander. Uther was outraged, screaming about Royals and on his way home. It was a nightmare. The paparazzi were systematically destroying his reputation in social media through speculation. He hadn’t been able to return to work so he’d been working from Gwaine’s apartment. No one knew the real story and Merlin was apparently not talking either. In fact, no one had any idea of where he was ever since Balinor Emrys’ plane touched ground that morning. To say he was worried was an understatement. He felt the rug had been pulled out from under his feet but he just refused to believe that Merlin had been involved. Naturally, the press wanted to know what Arthur Pendragon did to get a hit with a restraining order.

He had to cling to the hope that Merlin hadn’t had anything to do with that. That Merlin would somehow manage to get in touch with him and tell him it was all crap and explain what was going on. At least, someone could tell him Merlin was okay. That’s all that mattered?

Gwaine wordlessly handed him a beer and Arthur pushed it away. “I don’t want to get drunk. I want to keep a clear head.”

“Mate, your head is anything but clear.” Gwaine crouched down to look up at his friend. “You’re not even angry. You’re scaring me, Arthur.”

“I can’t get angry.” Arthur shook his head. “I… m just worried. He hasn’t been seen anywhere. No one knows anything and he hasn’t tried to contact me. Morgana called the hospital for me and he hasn’t been there either.

“I understand.” Gwaine gave him a comforting smile and encouraged the beer at him again. His solution for many of the world’s problems was either getting drunk or throwing people who deserved it behind bars. He was one of the most feared lawyers in London because of his ability to pull the truth out of his ass. Truth was, he was more than a little worried about Arthur. He was clinging to hope, to a dream that never was and never could be when a man like Balinor Emrys was involved.

Arthur sighed and capitulated to Gwaine’s prodding. He tossed his phone aside and downed the beer. He hadn’t slept since that afternoon and he was numb with pain. He had been offered a dream and it had been snatched cruelly away from him. He took a long shuddering sigh. “He would have contacted me by now if he wanted to. His father can’t hold him hostage, he’s twenty-five.” He lifted his eyes up to Gwaine. “I can’t…” He shook his head. “I can’t go through this again.”

“Easy, brother. You’re not alone.” Gwaine assured him gently. He switched the tv on to something with a footie game to distract Arthur and silently cursed the name Merlin Emrys. The scrawny little punk had ripped his best friend’s heart out and crushed it and hadn’t even had the decency to do it properly.

“Gwaine…” Arthur swallowed heavily. His hands shook. “I really thought we’d had a connection. Did I move too fast? I…”

“Don’t you do that Arthur, don’t you dare!” Gwaine took both of Arthur’s hands in his. “Listen to me. You didn’t cause this. He approached YOU. I was there. He practically pounced you. He roped you into this situation without a moment’s notice. He knew you liked him and would be receptive to it. He knew he could control you. That little bastard knew and there’s nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise. You did everything he wanted you to do and you got nothing in return. He used you and pretended he wanted you to be his friend then he chickened out when his father came home. His signature is on the forms, Arthur. I don’t know how else I can see this. I know you don’t want to face it, but you have to. You have to move on. There’s someone else out there for you. Someone better than Merlin Emrys. Someone who will treat you right. I know there is.”

Arthur sniffled. “There’s no one like Merlin.” He pulled his hands away and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. “And I can’t give up on him, Gwaine. Not until he tells me to my face that he’s done with me. I still think somethings going on. There’s someone I need you to find for me. Lance DuLac. He’s a friend of Merlin’s I met him last week. If anyone knows what’s going on. He does.”

“Arthur..” Gwaine frowned.

“Promise me, Gwaine.” Arthur urged him. “I need this. Please.”

Gwaine was certainly not immune to Arthur’s pleading expression. He sighed, “Alright.” He rose and fetched more beer from the kitchen. “I’ll find this person for you and see if he’ll talk to you.”

“Thank you.” Arthur smiled wanly at him.

***

Merlin hugged his pillow and tried to imagine it was Arthur. His mother sat on the bed with him. “I’m sorry Merlin.” Hunith stroked his hair gently. “We should have told you a long time ago but Balinor didn’t think you were ready to hear it.”

“You don’t understand.” Merlin glared. “I can’t marry her, Mother. Freya and I. It’s never going to happen.”

“If not Freya, then someone else. You cannot marry a man. You must have a child. It’s your duty.” Hunith patted Merlin’s arm. “Your father’s methods were a trifle drastic…”

“A trifle!! He fucking kidnapped me! I don’t even know where we are. Mother, please.” Merlin gazed at her imploringly. “Please help me contact Arthur. Please go against father just this once. He can’t keep me here forever. I’m a grown man, not a kid. Jesus Christ, this is not medieval times!”

“I’m sorry, dear.” Hunith rose from the small, dark room. “It’s your destiny.” She wrung her hands worriedly and turned to leave.

“I love him.” Merlin whispers. “Please.”

Hunith looked back at her son and sighed. Her heart went out to him. She had been under Balinor Emrys’ thumb for so long she didn’t know how else to live. At first he hadn’t even known about Merlin. She’d run away but he’d found her and brought her back and had treated her like gold ever since. But more like a gold trophy than a wife. His son. Everything Balinor was riding on Merlin. She exhaled finally. “Who can you trust among your friends?”

“Lance DuLac.” Merlin said immediately. “He’ll help me get a message to Arthur.” His gave his mother a look of complete relief and hope as she came over and hugged him tightly.

“I can’t make any promises, Merlin. I’m watched too, you know. I will try.” Hunith kissed the top of his head.

***

As days passed the press found someone else to hassle and Arthur could return to work. He threw himself into it. Uther was still filing proceedings to sue the Emrys’ for defamation of character and Gwaine was still trying to find Lance Dulac. He went through the motions of life and tried not to think about Merlin. It didn’t always work. He would find himself lost in thought and staring out a window at the memories of a crazy dream.

_Merlin moved on top of him like he was born to it. Arthur had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than the sight of Merlin as he came. The sounds he made, the glistening sheen of sweat on his skin and the intense pleasure of having the younger man ride his cock._

_“Arthur…Arthur…Arthur!” He made his name sound pornographic as he cried out._

Arthur sighed. That was all of… twenty minutes that he didn’t think about Merlin. He ran his hand through his hair. He knew Gwaine was right, he had to get over it but deep down he could not shake the feeling that Merlin was in danger. The papers said he was on a skiing trip with his family but didn’t say where. There were no paparazzi pictures of him which was unusual.

Surprisingly, it was not Lance who was the first friend to come to see Arthur. He was sitting with his father discussing a project when his secretary buzzed in. “Arthur there is someone here to see you. Her name is Lady Freya Berrington. She does not have an appointment but insists it is important.”

“Freya, where have I heard that name before.” Uther scowled.

“Father, behave.” Arthur told him sharply. “Send her in.”

Freya looked similar to when he last saw her except that she was in a sharp business power-suit. She looked towards Uther first with a slight frown. Yes, she knew where he was. “Mr Pendragon, please forgive my impetuosity. May I have a moment of your time alone?”

Arthur smiled grimly. “Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of my father. We have no secrets.”

“I remember you now!” Uther said suddenly and his face became a whole lot darker with anger.

“Father. If you can’t be civil, you’d better leave.” Arthur warned him.

Uther remained where he was.

“Why are you here?” Arthur’s voice was steady but inside his heart was thumping like mad.

“Alright.” Freya ignored Uther. “I have known Merlin longer than you and he would never have done what has happened. It took two days for him to send me a message to tell me that everything was fine but I know it is not fine.”

“And how do you know that?” Uther wondered skeptically.

“His texts to me always have emoticons. This one was wooden with no life to it and the conversation was very brief. Secondly. I had my security team trace the call because it did not come from his phone. The phone was located here in England but the message told me that he was in France enjoying himself at a ski resort.” Freya explained. “The Emrys’ own a chateaux there so whoever sent that message didn't know I would check that.”

“Why are you coming to me with this?” Arthur asked her with a frown.

“Because I think he’s being held against his will.” Freya stared hard at him as though she didn’t believe he would care.

“Father.” Arthur looked towards Uther who had fixed Freya with a predatory scowl. “Would you mind leaving us alone, please?”

Uther snorted. “You need to stay the hell away from that boy. Nothing but trouble.” He rose and cast Freya a look of distain. “Royals.” He huffed and stalked off.

“What do you expect that I’m going to be able to do about this? Restraining order, remember?” Arthur asked Freya and gestured for her to sit.

Freya scoffed, “Oh come off it Arthur. I know you’re in your businessman frame of mind right now but I was there that Friday night when you saw me kiss him. I saw your face and I’ve seen you stare at him in the past. You’re all he talked to me about when this whole thing started. Anyway, I had my security team ping the phone. It’s located in the Emrys’ Chateaux in France and I have the address. We can use my private plane to go there if you’re man enough to get him out from under Balinor’s thumb.”

“You’re assuming that he’ll want to leave with us when we get there.”

“I know Merlin, Arthur! He’s like a brother to me.” Freya almost shouted at him. “He wouldn’t do this, alright? He would NEVER do something like this. It’s petty and malicious and it has his father written all over it. He was forced. That’s the only explanation and if you would get your head out of your ass you’d realize I’m trying to help you. Merlin’s right, you are a clotpole!” She rose as if to leave. “I’ll see myself to the door, thanks!”

“Lady Freya…wait.” Arthur shot up from his chair. He took a deep breath when she turned around. He decided right then and there that he would ignore all of the good sense Gwaine had been trying to drill into him and he would throw his heart on the line. “I’ll go with you.”

Freya gave a relieved smile. “Excellent! I knew I wasn’t wrong and I’m glad you love him. Merlin needs that as much as he protests that he doesn’t.”

***

Lance received a package by courier mail later that afternoon. He looked down at it curiously as there was no return envelope. The package had already been checked by security so he opened it. Inside was a new mobile phone and a message.

Lance.  
I hope that I can count on you. Please deliver this phone to Arthur Pendragon as soon as possible.  
Hunith Emrys

Lance stared at the package. He’d been suspicious himself of the goings on because Merlin would never give up his residency. He quickly put on his jacket and headed to his motorcycle until he realized he didn’t exactly know how to find Arthur Pendragon. He scratched his head. Well, this was going to be difficult.

“Lord Lance Dulac?” A voice came from nearby. He turned around to see a man wearing a fashionable business suit and leaning against a tree. It appeared he may a have been waiting.

“Who’s asking?”

“I’m Gwaine Knight Esq. You may have heard of me.”

“The lawyer. What can I do for you sir?” Lance shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. He had heard of him.

“Arthur Pendragon asked me to find you.”

“Well…” Lance laughed slightly. “That’s a coincidence. I have something for him. Do you think you could take me to him?”

“My car is just up the street.”

“Fantastic. Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Lance stuck out his hand. Gwaine looked at it and sighed. In spite of his misgivings about being Friendly with anyone Merlin knew he shook it anyway.

Very soon they left.

Neither of them noticed that there was someone watching them.

***

Balinor Emrys touched the crystal on the altar. It hummed.

_“Did you do as I requested?”_

“Yes.”

_“Good. Merlin must be made to see reason. The line cannot die. If it does we are all doomed.”_

“I understand.” Balinor’s eyes glowed gold, then red. “Are we sure there is not a way around it?”

_“There is not. It always passes to the first born.”_

“I understand.” Balinor nodded.

_“You failed to control him for the last time.” The voice was threatening as it faded._

Balinor smiled grimly as he rose. There were some times that he hated talking to the dragons. He hated being the Last Dragon Lord and he hated being controlled. He hoped that one day Hunith and Merlin could forgive him.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur didn’t talk much on the way to the airport. Freya was not very impressed with anything at the moment and not interested in talking herself. He phoned Gwaine just to make sure that he knew what was going on.

“Arthur?” Gwaine answered his phone. “Where the hell are you? You’re not at your apartment?” He sounded slightly agitated.

“On the way to the airport with Freya, she says she thinks Merlin is being held against his will in France.” Arthur explained.

Gwaine gave an exasperated sigh. “Arthur! And somehow you decided it was a good idea to go with her? Oh why do I bother? Listen to me. I found him, Lance Dulac and he has something for you. Which airport are you headed? We’ll meet you there. Just don’t fly yet.”

Arthur looked at Freya, who nodded. “We’ll wait.” The plane was a private plane after all. He put the phone down and crossed his arms. “Whatever you can tell me about this, I’d appreciate knowing.”

“You don’t know much about those of us with Royal Blood do you, Arthur?” Freya asked with a tight smile.   
  
“Only that the lot of you think you’re entitled to the world.” Arthur smirked. “My father was eloquent on the subject for a long time.”

“Your mother has royal blood.” Freya told Arthur. “That makes you one of us, through blood. If she hadn’t married Uther you’d be living like we do. At any rate. Merlin comes from a long line, the line of Emrys. Dates back at least a two thousand years. Balinor can trace it that far if you spend enough time listening to him.”

“I know that, go on…”

“Anyway. There’s always been a first born to pass their heritage to. Male and/or Female. Balinor is obsessed with continuing tradition and Merlin is the first male heir to break from the mold.” Freya continued. “He wants to be a Doctor not a Lord but Hunith cannot have more children. He claims that he has a strong connection to his ancestors that he wants to pass along to Merlin. For as long as I have known him, Merlin has been avoiding that destiny and for as long as I have known that family, Balinor Emrys has been the scariest man I have ever met. It’s not just his obsession, it’s the single-mindedness that scares me. He’s a man who will do anything to preserve his line. It borders on fanatic, Arthur. That is why Merlin and I pretended to have a relationship to keep him at bay. They pressured Merlin and he snapped. That’s where you come in. You were there and he needed an excuse to throw his mother off instead of waiting for me to get back. It was stupid and impetuous and I’m sorry he did that to you.” Freya spread her hands with a sigh. “He’s always been a little headstrong but I know one thing. He’s always had a thing for you. He was mad at you for Gilli but I think deep down he knew something wasn’t right. He was jealous of your freedom and honestly I think that if he had seen anyone else he wouldn’t have done what he did. I’ve seen him at his worst, Arthur and I know. He did what he did not because you were there but _because_ you were there. If you get my meaning.”

Arthur listened to her words with a carefully neutral expression. “In the past I couldn’t get out a sentence around him without him getting mad. Or me getting mad. I’ve been in love with him for a long time.” He admitted softly.

“I know. You’re both a pair of idiots.” Freya snorted. “I don’t know the real story but I always felt that something wasn’t right when it came to finding you in his bed that night. I think someone was responsible for driving a wedge between you on purpose.”

“You may be right.” Arthur shrugged. “It worked.” They’d lost a lot of time over that crazy situation and Arthur didn’t want to think about it. He gave Freya a small smile. “Thank you.”

***

Gwaine and Lance made it to the airport fairly quickly. Gwaine wasn’t altogether impressed with Freya but he was civil. Lance handed Arthur the envelope and he opened it up curiously and pulled out the phone. It had very simple instructions for Arthur to call a specific number.

A woman’s voice answered the phone, Arthur didn’t recognize it until she spoke. “This is Hunith Emrys, with whom am I speaking please?”

The fact that it linked him right to Merlin’s mother made Arthur double take and stare at the phone. “Erm. This is Arthur Pendragon.”

“Ah.” Hunith spoke breezily. “One moment please. Do stay on the line. This may take a little while.” She could be heard moving about. He could hear her heels clicking on stone and going up and then down stairs. The process took about five minutes. There was the sound of bolts unlicking and a grating noise like rough iron rubbing against each other. “Merlin, honey wake up.” She spoke softly.

Merlin sounded groggy and tired. “Mum… dinner time already?”

“Shhh. I have something for you. You have about fifteen minutes before security notices the feed has been switched off and the jamming device deactivated. I’ll distract them as long as I can.” Hunith pressed the phone in his hand and kissed his forehead. “Hide this somewhere when you’re done.”

“Hello?” Merlin’s voice sounded confused but hopeful.

“Merlin?” Arthur exhaled. After three weeks he’d sorely missed the sound of his voice.

“Arthur!” Merlin squeaked. “Arthur where are you? Oh god, I’m sorry.” He bumped his head against something and swore. “Are you alright?”

Freya, Gwaine and Lance all looked surprised.

“Take it easy, Merlin you know you’re accident prone. I’m alright. I’m here with your friends Freya and Lance and my friend Gwaine.”

“God, I’ve missed you so much.” Merlin whined. “That wasn’t me. I swear to God Arthur. I didn’t sign a thing. He has a copy of my signature. I … I’m so sorry. I didn’t think he would go this far. I … Arthur I love you. I would never do anything like that to you. Please, Please believe me.”

Arthur’s mouth opened in surprise at the heart-felt admission. “You..do?”

“I do. I do. I know it now. I’ve had a lot of time alone to think. Arthur, what are you doing with Freya and Lance?” Merlin wondered.

“Coming to rescue you.” Arthur said and couldn’t keep a stupid grin from spreading across his face. “Freya’s got her own plane.”

“You were already…” Merlin sniffled. “You didn’t believe it?” He laughed and sniffled at the same time.

“Of course not, Merlin.” Arthur said simply. “I knew something had to be wrong. I couldn’t believe you would do something like that. I just…” he glanced at Gwaine who had his hands on his hips expectantly. “I couldn’t believe it. Could you guys give us a moment?” He glanced at the three and they moved away so he could have a more private conversation. “Merlin, are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are you?”

“I’m not hurt. I’m at the Family Chateaux in France. I’m basically a prisoner. My father’s gone a bit crazy, I think he might be on something. Mum decided to help me. You’re coming to rescue me? Like a Knight in Shining Armor?” Merlin missed talking to Arthur so much he felt his chest hurt from the amount of distance they were separated.

“Yeah, something like, though don’t expect armor.” Arthur laughed softly. “You’re not in a tower or anything are you?”

“Good lord, Arthur. No, I’m not sure exactly. I haven’t been in this room before. I didn’t even know we had it.”

“We are coming. We’ll be there tonight, Merlin.” Arthur promised softly. “Hold out until we come. I don’t want him to move you somewhere else. You haven’t been hurt or anything?”

“No, just restrained.” Merlin said softly. “Arthur… Arthur do you still love me?”

“Of course I do, you idiot.” Arthur grunted. “Your girlfriend and I are coming to rescue you in a foreign country. Only a man in love does things like that.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Merlin stretched out on his bed. “Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“You haven’t been with anyone else, right?”

“Of course not, Merlin.”

“Good, because you’re mine, you know.”

Arthur gave a soft laugh. “That’s my line.”

“Get used to it.”

“And Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve never loved anyone else. Only you.” Merlin confessed softly. “Please hurry up and rescue me.”

“Demanding brat, you are.”

“You love it.”

Arthur mock sighed. “Just be careful, okay?” Now that he knew the truth he wanted badly to pull Merlin into his arms. “Don’t let them give you anything. Tell your mother I owe her one.”

“Arthur… Be careful. Dad has people.”

“It’ll be alright Merlin. I promise. Do you want to talk to Freya?” Arthur glanced over at the young woman who was busy talking to Gwaine and Lance.

“You’re the only voice I want to hear right now.” Merlin shook his head.

Hunith returned hurriedly. “Merlin, quick, hide the phone. Someone’s coming.”

“Thank you mum. Arthur, got to go. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Arthur whispered. “See you soon.”

“See you soon.” Merlin clicked off the phone.

Arthur sighed and pocketed it. “He’s fine.” Before Gwaine could say a word he held up a hand. “His dad is acting like a psycho and he had nothing to do with the restraining order. He’s a prisoner and I kind of told him we’re coming to rescue him. How do you two fancy a trip to France?” he looked at Gwaine and Lance. “We don’t have enough time to stop for clothes. Just to get your passports. I can buy you whatever you need there.”

And that was how Gwaine and Lance got roped into the rescue mission. Gwaine because he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Arthur go off on his own to France to rescue Merlin Emrys and Lance because… he was there.

***

Hunith let Merlin rest his head in her lap. He was her only son and she was just sorry she hadn’t run farther and faster all those years ago to get him away from Balinor Emrys. She stroked his head and murmured a little tune. She had known that Balinor was more than a little insane since the first year of their marriage. He wasn’t violent, just obsessed and she had been young and impressionable and he had too much money and his own security force. He was obsessed with anything and everything to do with dragons. It was something she had found endearingly dorky at first but then she slowly began to realize that dragons were the driving force of his life. It was only when they’d been married sixteen years and Merlin showed interest in men that Hunith learned the real reason behind his obsession with dragons. That there actually _were_ dragons in the world and Balinor was the only man alive who could talk to them. She’d seen one, he’d shown her and she had been terrified out of her wits. All the dragons wanted was for the Emrys line to continue because the gift would be passed from father to son.

There were protocols and reasons to keep things secret from Merlin. Balinor had promised to tell him when he turned eighteen but they’d had a huge row and Merlin had gone to medical school against Balinor’s wishes. Then he was going to tell Merlin when he turned twenty-one but Merlin was still in school and had no wish to deal with anything other than school. He pressed and pressed for him to get married but without explanation. Merlin became more and more determined to pursue his career and the two of them continued to lock heads. Merlin started to see Freya in the open and there was hope. But Balinor still kept silent about the dragons, stubborn man that he was since they were still arguing about his future. Last holidays, Merlin had told them of his plan for travel. He would be away a lot and that he and Freya had discussed it and she was okay with it. By the time Merlin turned twenty-five Balinor had had enough and told her that she had to press for the marriage. When he returned from China he was going to tell Merlin about them.

Then Arthur happened and Balinor snapped.

As far as Hunith was concerned there were many ways of getting an heir and continuing the line. Why couldn’t her son be happy? He was clearly in love with Arthur Pendragon. She would try and make it happen as long as she could stop her husband from acting crazy when Merlin’s friends showed up.

It was time Balinor actually talked to his son instead of keeping secrets from him.

***

Arthur sat in the plane and drank scotch with Gwaine. “I have no idea what’s going on. What kind of father does that to his son?”

Gwaine gave a boneless shrug.

Arthur looked away into the window of the plane. He knew it hadn’t been true. A warm feeling settled into his belly as he drifted off to sleep.

Merlin did love him.

Just knowing that meant if he had to, he would move mountains.

His eyes fluttered shut and he opted to try and take a nap. 

_Merlin’s lips had always fascinated him. And it was no surprise that he was lost whenever he kissed them. They tasted like… honey. Merlin liked anything with honey and quite often put it in his tea. Arthur had noticed that too. He loved to delve his tongue into his lover’s mouth and simply taste him, suck on his lower lip and take command of his sweet, sweet lips. It made up for all the years of back and forth insults, arguments, gestures, the looks and the pain. It was all worth it just to be buried inside of him, to be able to explore his body and love him like he’d always dreamed._

_The sounds that Merlin made him tingle with anticipation. He just… wanted. It was hard to describe, the passion between them. It was like they were meant for it. They fit so well together and he had never experienced this with any other person. He loved Merlin with every fiber of his being and he would until the day he died._

Arthur opened his eyes unable to truly sleep on a plane. Gwaine called it his obsession and perhaps it was. He didn’t do anything crazy, really. Watching Merlin at events they both attended wasn’t technically stalking, one could argue. He’d just known he could never have him and so he watched from Afar and never let himself get close enough to touch.

Gwaine looked over at him. “What do you both plan on doing once you get to the Chateaux? Ring the bell and hope Balinor lets you in? As your lawyer I have to tell you, breaking in isn’t something I can be a party to.”

“We’re not going to break in.” Arthur said firmly. “I’m simply going there to get him. What is he going to do? Shoot us?”

“You can’t exactly take him out of the country either if he doesn’t have a passport or anything like that.” Gwaine was quick to remind him.

Freya interrupted. “We’ll think of something but Gwaine is right, we can’t break in. We have to be very careful to make everything legitimate.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Lance had been very quiet the entire time. “Perhaps you might consider asking Hunith to invite Freya to dinner once she learns Freya is in the country. They wish a connection between her and Merlin, correct?”

“Yes.” Freya’s eyes narrowed in thought as she studied Lance.

“Then that is how we will get into the estate. You can bring Arthur as your plus one and Gwaine and I will wait in the … er…” Lance looked somewhat taken aback by the fact that he was saying it aloud. “Getaway car.”

Gwaine eyed Lance thoughtfully. “You’ve got a brain.” He seemed impressed as he slid his eyes up and down Lance. He and Elena were not exactly exclusive.

“Yes well, I did go to Oxford.” Lance muttered.

“Good then, we have a plan. I’m assuming, Freya that you have a way to contact Hunith that is legitimate and not through a secret phone?” Gwaine asked Freya.

“Of course. She always responds to me.” Freya nodded.

They would get through this and by the time the plane touched down in Northern France they had a plan.

***

It seemed that no one suspected Hunith of being involved so Merlin still had the phone. He had been transferred to his old room and put under guard after Hunith and Balinor had a big fight at dinner. He had a small amount of freedom again and he was bored and antsy. He knew the others were coming and he just couldn’t wait to see Arthur again but that still meant he had plenty of hours to kill. All he really could do was sit around, read, work out and generally be lazy. It was driving him a little crazy. He liked being busy. He hated not working with his hands. And he knew he’d probably lost his residency being absent without leave. It might even kill his career.

Arthur couldn’t get here fast enough.

They hadn’t had much time together and it scared him how attached he’d grown in so short a time. It had been the last thing he wanted. Something that drew him away from his goals and distracted him. But Arthur… that weekend with him.

Merlin tried to conjure up the image of Arthur lying in bed. He’d watched him sleep once. He had an angelic face that almost seemed to surreal to be true. And yet… he was Merlin’s. All Merlin’s. He was gorgeous, strong and brilliant. His eyes… like deep endless pools and his smile. Merlin loved Arthur’s smile and laugh. He just … when it was real it lit him up and Merlin just wanted to see that smile.

Damn his father.

It was only a matter of time though. This wasn’t the middle ages. Balinor couldn’t keep him here forever and his mother caved.

“Merlin darling.” Hunith came to see him that morning. “I have some good news.”

Merlin looked up with a smirk. “Dad’s letting me go?”

Hunith sniffed, “Don’t be trite. Your friend Freya has come all the way from England just to see you. I’ve talked your father into letting her come for dinner. You’ll like that won’t you?”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father listening down the hallway.

“Freya!” Merlin smiled. “Of course I’d like that. Thank you, Mum.”

“I expect you to be on your best behavior, of course.” Hunith brushed imaginary dust from his shoulder.

“Always!” Merlin gave Hunith a hug. “Would you like to play a game of tennis? Its nice day and I don’t want to waste it now that I am able to use the grounds.”

“Of course dear, that would be very nice.” Hunith smiled warmly and so mother and son found a way to pass the time.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur gave his passport over for inspection and let his eyes wander a bit. Freya, Lance and Gwaine had got through already. He was tired and anxious but above all he was glad they were finally there and going to do something. It wasn’t a long flight but he spent most of it worrying that something would happen. It didn’t and the customs agent pleasantly returned his passport and guided them through.

“Well first things first. I’ve got us a car.” Gwaine said all businesslike. He was the planner, really. “Let’s hit a mall, gather some supplies and get to the hotel. I didn’t like the way security here was looking at you, Arthur. I saw someone go to a phone the moment you arrived. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

And so they did, rather quickly. Arthur could have sworn someone was taking their picture. It wouldn’t surprise him, he was a rather well known face and paparazzi had been following him in England. It would probably not be any different in France. He grimaced at the prospect. He just wanted to find Merlin and get the hell out.

Gwaine drove and Arthur rode shotgun. Freya and Lance stayed quiet in the back seat typing on their phones. “You alright?” Gwaine gave his customary once over of his best friend.

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded. “I got a little bit of sleep on the plane.”

Gwaine snorted as though he knew very well that didn’t happen.

He was better though and he refused to dwell on the pain of the past few weeks. He had a goal and he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

“Lady Hunith says that she has organized for me to attend dinner.” Freya told Arthur. “So, she’s still on our side.”

Arthur gave a grunt. “I’m still going with you?”

Freya nodded. “That’s the plan.”

Arthur gave her a grateful smile. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

Freya gave him an odd look. “What for? It’s not your fault Merlin’s father isn’t entirely sane.”

“I was an ass when we first met.” Arthur said glumly.

“You weren’t used to Merlin, his ways and his friends. Its fine, Arthur.” Freya assured him with as friendly a smile as she could muster under the circumstances. She put a hand on his shoulder. “If I didn’t think you were sincere in your feelings, you wouldn’t be here. I just want him to be happy.”

Gwaine shot a glance back at her curiously and had to admit between her and Lance, all royals weren’t that bad.

Arthur’s smile had a bit more life in it when gave it to her this time.

Freya was starting to understand why Merlin was so besotted with the man.

***

They’d paid a visit to the store and everyone had what they needed for their brief stay in France. For brief it would be, Arthur was certain. He adjusted his tie and smoothed back his hair. He was reminded of a series of dreams he’d had when they came upon the Chateaux. It was pretty much a castle with long spindly towers and giant windows. It was perched on a hilltop with a small village nearby and a few miles from a town with ski runs. The area was quite picturesque and he could be forgiven if he didn’t take in the countryside. His mind was on a certain brunette.

That particular brunette was standing with his mother in the library, nervously having a drink. His father had told him that he was going to make an announcement at dinner and that never boded well so presently Balinor was nowhere to be found. “I don’t like this.” Merlin muttered. He had dressed up himself in a nice suit and cravat for they would be having guests.

“Be careful, Merlin.” Hunith warned him softly. “He could change his tune at any moment but he has assured me that we will be the perfect hosts tonight. I could almost…”

Merlin looked at her carefully. “Almost, what, Mum?”

“Almost see the young man that I fell in love with so many years ago. But….only a moment. He’s changed.” Hunith felt Merlin take her hand.

“Mum you don’t have to stay with him. You know that you don’t have to.”

“Oh, my dear boy.” Hunith patted Merlin’s hand. “When you have something that is worth holding onto, you’ll understand, and I believe that something is on his way as we speak.”

Merlin’s eyes lit up. “I hope you’re right.”

The guests began arriving and Balinor still had not arrived. They were local and had been friends of the family for many years people and he made the pretense of greeting everyone but there was really one person he was waiting for. He impatiently looked from face to face and longed to just run out the door but Balinor had all of his travel documents. He couldn’t believe how anxious he was. He’d heard Arthur on the phone but he wouldn’t know for sure until he saw his face, until he could hold onto him.

And never fucking let go.

_Arthur, where the hell are you?_

He felt the hackles raise on the back of his neck and saw his father talking with a member of the local clergy out of the corner of his eye. Some girl asked him something and he blew her off in annoyance. He didn’t want any distractions as he watched the door.

Then it happened. Freya was the first one he saw because people, damn them all, were in the way. She as dressed in glamorous and slightly impractical yet stunning strapless green cocktail dress. He admired her as he always did but if only they would move.

And there he was. Merlin set his drink down somewhere because he had a vision to drink in. Arthur was dressed in a fine suit that tapered off his shoulders and slid down to frame his torso perfectly. He could see the tight bulge of Arthur’s muscles as the suit fit him very well. He lifted his eyes to meet Arthur’s and he saw slight trepidation turn into a ray of sunshine when he spotted Merlin. Merlin swallowed. Fuck the rest of the people in the room. He moved forward quickly and dodged one of his father’s security men. He would freaking kill anyone who got in his way with his bare hands if he had to. “Arthur!”

Perhaps shouting his name had not been the best plan because that got his father’s attention. Balinor looked confused and angry. Merlin didn’t care. He got to Arthur’s side, and slid his arm around the man’s waist. He glowered at the security guards and practically _dared_ them to do anything. He slid his other arm around Freya’s waist and smiled at the both of them and sort of maneuvered them inside so that no one could mistake that they were welcome. “I can’t believe you made it.”

Arthur inhaled Merlin’s scent and it nearly made him dizzy. Once they were inside Merlin hugged him properly. He reached up and stroked the back of Arthur’s neck gently as he gazed at him and Arthur touched his cheek gently. “I missed you.”

“Fuck it.” Merlin decided and he kissed Arthur, right in front of a room full of local gentry and his father and mother. Freya grinned at Arthur’s surprised reaction. He’d opened his mouth to protest and Merlin had taken full advantage of said open mouth. He quite thoroughly ravaged it so that nothing could be left to doubt about his desire for the man who he’d declared was his boyfriend.

Of course, Arthur was receptive. He let Merlin take control since this was his show and his statement. As far as kisses went it was pretty spectacular. He could feel it resonate through his entire body. Merlin was just … his tongue…and his teeth. He was relentless as he basically staked his claim.

“Boys.” Freya coughed.

Merlin reluctantly released Arthur’s lips and smiled up at him.

Arthur kind of just grinned brightly in response, a little dazed, but brightly none the less. His lips were full and bruised from the assault but he didn’t care.

Merlin turned and stood directly in front of Freya and Arthur as if he meant to be their personal shield. He lifted his eyes in challenge to his father.

“Merlin.” Balinor cleared his throat. “If you choose to continue with such displays, you leave…”

“Enough, Da.” Merlin snapped, feeling empowered that his friends were here, that his mother supported him enough to get them here and had managed to get him into contact with them. “It’s you who leave me with little choice. I know what you’re going to say but you can’t stop me from loving him.”

“You must understand!” Balinor started forward. “It’s all for you, Merlin! For the future! You must listen.”

“No Da, you need to listen.” Merlin balled his fists as he looked at his father. “You kept me here against my will and probably destroyed my chances of being hired by the hospital I was working at. You tried to ruin Arthur’s reputation and served him with a restraining order that had No Merit! He’d never do anything to hurt me. I don’t want anything from you, I never did. All I’ve ever wanted to do is help people. I’ve let you control my life long enough. But I’m done, now. You have to let me go. I’m not going to get married and have children to ensure your damn line. I’m going to travel and save lives. It’s my life. And I want you to send an apology to the Pendragons.”

Balinor glared at Arthur as if he’d like him to vanish just by looking at him.

As proud as he was of Merlin for standing up to his father wouldn’t put it past the man to have security seize them.

“I’ll do that and I will give you your papers so that you can return to England on one condition.” Balinor said after several moments of staring at his son. “You must swear to me, here and now, that you will, when the time requires it, take up your duties as the Emrys Heir and you will continue the line. It would be nice if you were married but that need not be the case. The baby must have your blood and it will be accepted as heir. I will then do what is within my power to restore the Pendragon’s reputation and you can go on with your life.”

Merlin stared at his father incredulously. That was it? He was about to say something when Arthur grabbed his arm.

“Don’t, Merlin. I get the feeling something else is going on here.” Arthur looked around. Everyone who was at the party seemed to have unique appearances. He’d only just begun to notice. One person had absurdly sharply pointed ears, another had elongated canines…a third with mismatched eyes. These were not normal people, he could just feel it. They were just… different and the hackles on the back of his neck tingled.

But Merlin was willing to do just about anything to get out from under his father’s thumb and restore Arthur’s rep. “You’ll leave Arthur alone? You swear it? Even if we see each other?”

“Yes.” Balinor gave a crafty little smile.

“Merlin…” Arthur tugged on his sleeve.

“Arthur, I’ve had it with him interfering in my life and threatening my friends. I need to take this deal.”

“I think Arthur’s right.” Freya said, looking worried.

“No, I need to do this.” Merlin shook his head. “He’s never offered me a way out before.”

“I don’t think it’s a way out.” Arthur frowned.

Merlin took a step forward in spite of their protests. “I am the Emrys Heir, Da. I’ll do my duty when the time comes, I’ll give the line an heir. On my terms. I swear it.”

There was brief silence in the room. “It is done, and witnessed.” One lady wearing way too many pearls nodded briefly. It almost looked like they might actually be glued to her skin.

“Yes, Lady Capri.” Balinor nodded. “Are you satisfied?”

“We are.” She nodded. The lady, uncoiled from the chair she’d been sitting in. She approached Merlin and circled him thoughtfully. “I do not approve of the way you extracted it from him, but the vow was made, none the less. I will take them the news. They will be pleased.”

“Thank the bloody gods.” Balinor breathed a sigh of relief. “You are free to go, Merlin. Mr Pendragon, I shall recant the restraining order and speak with the press. Of course we shall compensate you for any damages.”

“Who… the hell are you? Who are they? What…” Merlin stared incredulously at the lady he’d never seen before in his life. Her eyes, she noticed, were a crystalline blue with flecks of purple.

“I am one who you will know in the future, Merlin Emrys.” She told him, and left with her people.

Balinor looked to one of the security guards and nodded. He headed off. “Merlin. I cannot tell you everything yet. Our Line has been charged with a task for many centuries. You will take over from me when it is time. It passes from the parent with the blood of Emrys to the first born.” That was why he’d kept Hunith with him. That was why … It had to be the first born. “They needed to hear your commitment and then I could release you.”

The security guard returned quickly with Merlin’s papers.

“Who are they?!?” Merlin looked worried. Were his Da and Mum in trouble?

“The Dragons.” Freya said slowly. “I’d been told as a girl, but I never believed the stories.” She looked at Balinor wide-eyed. “You’re their messenger.”

Balinor nodded.

“Wait… Dragons?” Arthur decided then and there the entire world had just gone mad. “There’s no such thing.”

“Just because you can’t see them does not mean they aren’t there, Arthur Pendragon.” Balinor told the man. “Now, I suggest you take my son and get him home. They have their vow and they are happy now. I’m sorry you had to go through that, Merlin. I had no choice. I cannot have any more children and the line MUST continue.”

“Dragons.” Merlin wondered if his father meant people who were ‘called’ dragons but dared not ask. He’d heard enough and they were letting him go. “You held me here against my will for three weeks, Da and wait until NOW to tell me about this?”

“One day you will understand.” Balinor appeared firmly convinced of this.

“Merlin.” Arthur put his arm around his lover gently. “Let’s go home and get things sorted.”

Dragons. Arthur didn’t want to know. All he wanted was for Merlin to be safe.

He took a sullen Merlin out of the chateaux while Freya anxiously glanced back at the people in it. “I don’t think we want to know.” Arthur told Freya. “I don’t think we want any part of it but we may not have a choice.”

“I knew there was an underside…I knew it. My mum tried to tell me when I was a girl. It involves royal blood. God.” Freya fretted. “I hope it doesn’t involve mine!”

He wondered if his father knew, Uther had always been mad at the royals. He’d have to ask him when they got back.

Lance and Gwaine were waiting at the ‘getaway’ car.

“What no fistfights?” Gwaine looked disappointed.

Merlin was surprised to see the two of them and let Lance give him a hug. “It’s alright, I think. We can go now. Thank you guys, for coming to get me. I don’t know about you too.” He looked at Freya and Arthur with tired eyes. “I don’t want to speculate about what happened in there. Just be glad my Dad let me go.”

“That’s just it, Merlin. I don’t think he did, really.” Freya nibbled on her lip as they all got into the car.

“Whatever, I don’t care. All I want is to soak in a tub … with Arthur preferably …” Merlin gave his lover a warm smile. “And forget we ever heard anything weird today.”

Gwaine noticed Arthur and Freya exchange a glance and had a feeling that something was up. Lance got into the driver’s seat and they took off to the airport.

***

On the plane, Merlin slept soundly against Arthur. Gwaine poured both of them drinks. “I dunno if I should say this, mate, but I would be extra careful from now on.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur looked at Gwaine.

Lance and Freya were cuddled together themselves and not paying attention.

“Well. I’ve heard things in the law business.” Gwaine frowned. “I don’t generally get into that area in the firm. I work for people who do and I’ve overheard some weird discussions. I know a few people I can talk to that might be willing to shed some light onto this.”

“What are you getting at, Gwaine?”

“Myth.” Gwaine had another sip of his drink. “There’s a lot of unexplained and many people just turn the other way and go on with their lives but I don’t think all of it is myth. It’s just made to look that way so whatever is left can co-exist. It’s just a hunch, but I think that Merlin’s just become a centerpiece of a much bigger game.”   
  
“Magic and Dragons?” Arthur scoffed. “Legends don’t pay the bills, Gwaine. I always figured you were a realist.”

“I believe in what I see.” Gwaine nodded. “I need to see proof but I’m not going to write it off after some of the cases that have gone through the firm. I’ll get more info.”

“You do that.” Arthur gently stroked Merlin’s hair. He’d become a bit fretful. As Arthur calmed him down he relaxed. “I don’t really understand what happened, but I know I’ll protect him. I think my father knows something about this too. I always thought his hatred of royals was irrational but maybe he has some basis for it.”

Gwaine glanced over at Freya and Lance, then back to Arthur. “Whatever happens, man, I’ve got your back.”

“You don’t know how much I appreciate that, Gwaine.” Arthur smiled at him. “You’re a good friend.”

Gwaine snorted and refilled their drinks because that’s what good friends do.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Hit a bit of block on this one. Still. here's a chapter.:)

Much later, Arthur leaned on his balcony and considered the entire situation. Merlin was sleeping peacefully in Arthur’s bed and he had worked with Merlin’s mother to arrange to get a selection of Merlin’s clothes sent over. As far as he was concerned he was keeping an eye on the Duke’s son for a while. He texted Uther to let him know the situation and Uther told him they needed to have a serious discussion in private. As for Merlin, he hadn’t really been through that much of an ordeal except for the trauma of pretty much being kidnapped by one’s parent.

He leaned in the door frame and smiled at the younger man sprawled on his bed. Merlin sure filled up a room in spite of his small frame. Arthur took a moment to appreciate the man on his bed, his good fortune to having that man’s love and the road it took to get them to this point. All those years ago, the misunderstanding. The fights. How much time he’d spent watching and not being able to touch. He’d deal with everything else later. Right now.

Right now he wanted this.

Arthur drew off his shirt and heard a soft whine of annoyance. “Eh?” He glanced to the bed.

“You couldn’t have waited a couple of seconds for me to wake up and get the pleasure of watching you strip?” Merlin grumped.

“There’s no pleasing you.” Arthur teased. He stood where he was and slowly unbuckled his belt. “This better?”   
  
“Yeah.” Merlin watched him with heavily lidded eyes.

Arthur wriggled out of his jeans and kicked them to the side.

“You’re missing something.” Merlin’s hand flicked to Arthur’s boxers.

“Thought you might like to participate.”

“No…” Merlin put his hands behind the back of his head and just got comfortable on the pillows. “Carry on.”

Arthur chuckled and slowly turned around so Merlin would get a good look at his ass as he slipped out of his boxers.

“Fuck…what you do to me.” Merlin growled. “C’mere.”

Arthur turned and crawled onto the bed to a searing kiss and slid the covers off. Merlin was already hard. “Know what I want?” Arthur asked as he went in for another kiss.

“Not a clue.” Merlin grinned at him cheekily and they both laughed.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus… Arthur.” Merlin swallowed. “You could tease a saint.” He meant to move off the bed but Arthur just pushed him back down.

“Off.” Arthur commanded with regards to his flimsy tank and bedtime boxers.

Merlin quickly complied and moved as if to take control of the situation.

“No, stay with your back on the bed.” Arthur shook his head.

Merlin’s brows furrowed…

“I’m going to ride you.” Arthur nipped his lower lip and plunged his tongue into Merlin’s mouth.

And after some time spent in preparation with the usual things, Arthur was now comfortably positioned above him and Merlin… well thought wasn’t a thing that came easy. Who could think when they had someone like Arthur Pendragon driving himself down on one’s cock? It was impossible. And Merlin was only human.

Some hours later, Merlin lay contentedly in bed. Arthur was sleeping and he’d earned that rest after that display. He felt warm and was feeling incredibly lazy. He wasn’t usually like this which was weird. He was the kind of person who worked 36 hours straight if no one noticed. He would need to talk to the hospital and try and figure out how to explain his sudden absence. Maybe if he paid them enough, they’d take him back.

He considered his father’s words after it became clear he wasn’t going to sleep anymore that night. He was awake and he’d done enough sleeping. What did it mean to be a messenger for the Dragons? Where were they? He’d never heard of them. How had Freya known? Why did they keep it from him? Questions ran through his head. His father always did things for a purpose though. He’d pulled Merlin away from his life and now curiosity was getting the better of him.

Something was different since he returned from France. His mind was no longer focused on his original goals. He was starting to sense things around him that he hadn’t particularly paid attention to before. Colors for instance. The gold in Arthur’s hair, the peach tones of his skin. The shadows and the light in the dark bedroom. He suddenly wanted the bedroom lights on because the shadows were dragging together and he didn’t want to know what they would be like when they were finally done.

He shut his eyes tight and buried his face into Arthur’s shoulder.

_It’s not real. He had a destiny. He was going to travel and help people. That was his destiny._

Arthur stirred groggily. “Merlin?” He asked softly. Merlin was clutching his arm a bit tighter than necessary.

“I don’t know…” Merlin shivered. “Arthur?” he opened his eyes. “The shadows…”

Arthur glanced around the room, he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. “Nothing to worry about, Merlin.”

The flood of color hit him and he blinked a few times, shuddered and sighed. “Fuck.”

“What’s the matter?” Arthur brushed his hair out of his eyes gently, still foggy from just waking up himself.

“I think…” Merlin heaved a sigh. “I don’t know. I’m tired of sleeping. I want to go to the hospital today and talk to the administrator. I need to work. I need to find out what’s happening to me. Ever since we came back from France I’ve started to notice things.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t explain it.” Merlin bit his lip. “Intensity of the world? I don’t know. Colors, hidden shapes. Everything’s brighter, more vivid. It’s giving me a headache. I thought I saw the shadows take form.” He rubbed his face. “I think I made a terrible mistake giving in to my father. I have no one to help me unless I go to him.”

“Maybe that’s what he wanted all along.” Arthur suggested. “I’ve a meeting with my father today. He may know more about this. Hold on until then?”

“I think I can try.” Merlin nodded. “I’ll talk to the hospital, you talk to Uther.” He settled back into a less needy position. “Are you really okay with all of this? I’ve been a shit to you and you’ve been fucking amazing. I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. “We’re not going to dwell on that anymore. It’s the past.” He glanced over at the curtains and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. “I guess we’re waking up early today.” He yawned and kissed the side of Merlin’s head and extracted himself from the other man’s arms.

Merlin watched as Arthur rose to his feet and the early morning rays spilled into the room and softly illuminated him. His eyes traveled down the man’s body and his smile grew, chasing away troublesome thoughts. He watched, unashamed as Arthur crossed the room and decided that Arthur had the most perfect ass he’d ever had the pleasure of viewing. Not to mention the thighs. He knew the power in those thighs.

His heart skipped a few beats as Arthur stopped just at the bathroom door.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder. “You coming?”

“Not yet.” Merlin smirked and scrambled off the bed after him.

***

Meetings with Uther generally went well but this time things were different. Uther was angry with him for flying off to France without warning and so he was cooling his heels in his father’s office while Uther was on the phone with another client.

Uther set his phone with a huff and clicked it to ‘busy’. “You’ve been extremely reckless lately, Arthur. I’ve been putting out fires ever since you began this insanity with that boy.” Uther rested his arms on his ‘throne’ for lack of better word. The office chair was ridiculously extravagant and it made Arthur shake his head in amusement every time he saw it. “I understand your need to be with men, it’s not that which concerns me. It’s who you chose. Why him, Arthur? Why did you have to be fixated on him?”

“I understand things have been difficult.” Arthur sighed, he knew his father was trying to understand and he knew he’d caused a lot of problems so he couldn’t blame him. “But I can’t help who I love.”

“You love him?” Uther gave him a stern look. “If you love him, that’s different. I can get behind that even if he does have _royal_ blood. I don’t really care about who you choose to be with unless it affects this company. Balinor has recanted his statements against you and lifted that ridiculous restraining order. I still want to sue him for slander.” He clenched his fist and pounded it on the table.

“Why do you hate royals so much, father? I mean. I know what happened with mother but surely not all of them can be as bad as my grandparents.”

Uther snorted. “Royal blood, that’s the problem. I know what happened in France, Arthur.”

“How did you…”

“I had you followed.”

“Fuck.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “I should have known. What else do you know?”

“I know you know about the dragons. I saw the people who went to that party.” Uther folded his arms and studied his son. “I figured that you’d eventually be coming to me for an explanation.”

“Tell me.”

“Your mother has royal blood, Arthur but when you were born all magic was removed from you as part of her punishment. They came and they simply took it away because they cannot abide mixed blood. Mixed blood has no place in their world. She was devastated that she could not share her knowledge with her son for a long time.” Uther shifted. “Royals sometimes abuse their powers and the Dragons oversee them to ensure that no royal becomes too powerful. Balinor Emrys speaks for the dragons. He has the power to take magic from people. It was he who took yours. He is their emissary as will his son be when the time comes. It is not a thing you learn but something that passes to you. There has always been an Emrys and there must always be an Emrys to communicate with the dragons. If not, they will rise from the ground and their anger will be felt in every corner of the world. You do not know of magic because they enforce the law. Magic must never be seen or witnessed. Magic is for the earth, not for man’s gain. And so the Royals guard it. Some children are born with it, some are not. You had it. You were strong with it, and still he took it from you. I’ve hated him ever since for denying you your birthright.” Uther watched Arthur the entire time, concern evident for his son’s reaction.

Arthur listened all the way through, his fingers clutching tightly to his seat. “I had magic?” He exhaled. “It explained a lot. It explained his attraction to Merlin. “And Merlin?”

“He has magic but for Dragon Lords such as the Emrys it does not awake until the Dragons wish it.” Uther shrugged. “When you went to France, what did he tell them?”

“He said he would do his duty when the time comes.” Arthur nodded, still trying to process what his father was saying. “What, what would have happened if my magic was left?”

“There was a prophecy that the Next Dragon lord would have a half-blood adviser and usher in a new age. As Dragon lords only have mages as friends much less advisers you might guess why they didn’t want things to change. So they took your magic. It seems destiny has thrown you and Merlin back together.” Uther stroked his chin.

“Is there any way to get my magic back?” Arthur wondered.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Uther shook his head. “And I warn you son, do not rock the boat, they can do a lot worse than just take your magic.”

Arthur stood up. “Thank you for telling me the truth.” His shoulders squared. Now everything made more sense but that didn’t change anything. He loved Merlin regardless of what his father did. Revenge? What was the point? Getting his magic back. He wanted that. If he had that he could support Merlin when he went through whatever changes he’d be going through. He knew it wasn’t the wisest course of action but it was one he was willing to take. There had to be a dragon out there who would talk to them! Why have a prophecy otherwise?

“Arthur.” Uther stood. “Just be careful.”  
  
“Of course, father.” Arthur nodded. He turned and headed out of the office, mind whirling.

**TBC**


	13. chapter 13

Merlin’s discussion with the hospital administrator hadn’t gone well at all and short of forking over a lot of money, he’d have to wait until they reviewed his situation and the board decided. That would take a couple of weeks but he was confident that he’d be let back in. He came from too powerful a family for the hospital to take any chances. It was one of those times where he was glad for that. If he had been anyone else, he was sure he’d never work there again.

The paparazzi were out again, trying to get pictures of him with Arthur no doubt. Their ‘reconciliation’ was big news in the social world as was Balinor’s very public apology. Most surprising to him of all was how well Arthur was taking it. Merlin honestly never thought he’d be lucky enough to find someone so willing to put up with just about anything. He was lucky and he knew it and he would spend the rest of his life trying to show Arthur how much he knew how lucky he was.

He dodged a reporter and hopped into the limo. “Take me to Arthur’s.” He told the driver. One of the things he kind of hated was always having to take a limo. Protection, of course. When he was out and about in the world and incognito he wouldn’t miss this at all. He didn’t care that he was being photographed heading into Arthur’s anymore. Not that he ever did, but he wanted the world to know now, Arthur belonged to him. It gave him a thrill deep in his gut. He’d been inside Arthur, he’d fucked him, he’d taken his mouth and been given the same in return. The idea of anyone else touching Arthur made his blood simmer. Ever seeing it? Merlin didn’t know what he would do. It was unthinkable and he pushed it out of his mind.

Dinner had been laid out and he wasn’t entirely sure if Arthur had made food or had it brought in but whatever the case it smelled delicious. He inhaled and rang the doorbell. Arthur smiled at him and whatever had happened the rest of the day didn’t matter. He surged forward, kissed Arthur and pressed his body against the other man as he sought his warmth and understanding. Arthur kicked the door shut and wrapped his arms around Merlin. “Didn’t go so well?” He ruffled Merlin’s curls.

“There will be a hearing in a couple of weeks and I may or may not have to make a sizable donation to get my job back.” Merlin muttered.

“It’ll work out.” Arthur assured him. “Hungry?”

“Starved.”

Arthur chuckled as Merlin wouldn’t let go. He half-dragged him to living room and plopped him down on the sofa. “I’ll get you a drink first. At least take off your coat.”

“You’re a shit boyfriend, can’t you see what I’m really starved for?” Merlin groused meaningfully.

“I’m an awesome boyfriend. You’re going to eat first.” Arthur snorted.

“Going to tell me how your day went?” Merlin called over his shoulder. Arthur brought him a beer from the kitchen and they both clinked their glasses together. “Find out anything?”

Arthur proceeded to explain just what Uther had told him that morning and didn’t leave anything out. The last thing he wanted in this relationship was to hold back. It was best that they both sort of locked arms and stood together with all the knowledge they had. Together, they could be stronger. “So, that’s it. That’s why my father hates Royalty.”

“You really want your magic back?” Merlin asked tentatively. He laid his hand over Arthur’s heart and rubbed it gently.

“I’ve been thinking about that all day. It’s hard to really miss what I never knew.” Arthur admitted. “Right after my conversation with my father that was all I wanted but I’m not sure it’s needed and I have no idea how to go about doing it. My place, it seems, is at your side. You’re the next Dragonlord, and I suppose I’m meant to keep you from cocking it up.” He’d spent hours mulling over it when he came home that day and eventually realized that having magic wasn’t going to help him. “If magic is supposed to help me do that, then yes we need to get it back. If all we need is this…” Arthur leaned forward and kissed him. “We can make our own magic.”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile. “Something’s been bothering me.” He traced Arthur’s lips. “Back when I found you in my bed, someone was trying to keep us apart weren’t they? Someone didn’t care that Gilli was hurt in the process. Do you remember the day I first met you, you were there and I was appalled at what you were doing?”

Arthur nodded. “I remember. You thought I was a part of it, but I was really just there.”

“I normally didn’t pass that way. If I recall correctly, Gilli’s cousin Kara had cajoled me to come with her through that area of campus. Did someone know you were going to be there?” Merlin ran his hands through his hair. “For that matter, did someone push Gilli at you to keep us apart? If it weren’t for that first meeting, I may have been inclined to treat you better.”

“At this point, I wouldn’t put anything past your father.” Arthur kissed Merlin gently. “What happened we can’t do anything about but if your magic grows, maybe it can help fix Gilli’s mind. Maybe we can get him control back of his fortune and out of that hospital. If I remember correctly his cousin Kara got control of it and she married that Mordred fellow didn’t she?”

Merlin scowled at the thought of his young cousin being used in that fashion. “I always blamed you.” He said bitterly.

They gazed at each other with new understanding. So much had occurred to keep them apart and yet here they were, drawn together. Impossibly in love and feeling like they could fight against the whole world if they just stayed together. Magic and Dragons or scheming family? It didn’t matter. They had found each other. That was all they needed to make it through this.

It dawned on Arthur how many years had been wasted due to misunderstandings. The lives that had been destroyed. All to keep him from Merlin’s side. “I’ll never leave you.” Arthur said with a determined nod. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Merlin stared at him fondly. After a while he looked over at the dinner table. “Supper’s getting cold, it smells delicious, I’m not sure if you ordered it or made it but it seems a shame to let it go to waste.”

“I’d rather have you for supper.” Arthur rumbled meaningfully.

“How about we make that desert?” Merlin asked cheekily.

“I can handle that.” Arthur grinned at him and they kissed once again before moving to the dinner table.

They did work that out eventually and shared another night together. One of many. Merlin would grow into his powers with Arthur behind him. They had a long way to go but now that they knew who their adversaries were and what they were up against they could band together against them.

Who knew what the future would bring?

But for now, they were happy and together.

When it came time for Merlin to take up the mantle of Dragonlord that might change but until then Merlin would learn, Arthur would help him stay sane and they would love each other.

***

When Arthur told Gwaine the whole story his friend was incredulous at first but unsurprising given everything that had happened.

“There is a lot hidden in the world, Arthur.” Gwaine told him. “Most of it due to fear. I know you love Merlin Emrys but I want you to be careful. There’s more to being a Dragonlord than you might think. As I said before, the firm I work for might have answers. I did some digging.” He ran a hand through his hair and gazed at his friend. “Knight and Shield LLC is an old law firm that has been around for a few hundred years. They have an old Archive in Wales. I’ll be going there to see what they have.”

“Be careful.” Arthur said softly.

“Hey, I’m always careful.” Gwaine gave him a chuckle. “It’s you I worry about. You who throw your heart on the line. I’d better not come back and have to scrape it off the floor again.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen, my friend.” Arthur told him. “He loves me.”

“Magic, Arthur, is unpredictable at best. Keep your head on, yeah? I’ll call you in a couple of days.” Gwaine winked at him and headed off.

**Part 1 Fin**

**To BE CONTINUED in Part 2 of His Destiny**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued in another fic. This part is done. I am turning this into a series called His Destiny.   
> For the moment Merlin and Arthur have come together and have an understanding.   
> I need to think about the second part some before I start it next year.   
> Thanks for reading this story. I very much appreciate it!


End file.
